


Waltz for the Wicked

by Untitledgiirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Green Witchcraft, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Main Character Death but Chanyeol is Dead, Ouija, Paganism, Paranormal, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit Chanyeol, Spiritualism, Witch Baekhyun, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitledgiirl/pseuds/Untitledgiirl
Summary: For decades, Chanyeol had wandered around the empty and endless corridors of his abandoned childhood home.So lost, sad and confused, he wished for his lonely existence to turn upside down.Little did he know that near him, a charming witch of fiery red locks and gorgeous amber eyes was looking for an adventure ... the adventure of a lifetime.Could the living befriend the dead?Could they, perhaps, become something more?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Waltz for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT # L234  
> I cannot believe this story is finally here! First of all, I would like to thank MonsterFest Mods for being so nice, friendly and patient at all times. I also want to thank E for being always there to listen to my rants, and for being the kindest beta-reader anyone could ask for! This story has taken so many months of planning and dreaming that, even while typing these words I get emotional!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

By knot of **ONE,** the spell’s begun,

By knot of **TWO** , the magic comes true,

By knot of **THREE** , so it shall be,

_●----------------●-----------------●_

By knot of **FOUR** , this power is stored,

By knot of **FIVE** , my will shall drive,

By knot of **SIX** , the spell is fix,

_●--●----●----●---●---------------●_

By knot of **SEVEN** , by Earth and Heaven,

By knot of **EIGHT** , my will be fate,

By knot of **NINE** , what is done is mine.

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

**_Ladder of the Witch._ **

**Part I**

**Of Phantom Tales and Fated Meetings**

There was a single wine glass on top of a beautifully carved white marble chimney.

 _Silence_.

The room was completely silent.

Outside, soft piano chords and sweet violin sounds accompanied the distant laughs and congratulatory messages that flooded the entire mansion. Guests had arrived.

Chanyeol stood alone in front of an exquisitely ornamented golden mirror.

For the past months, recognizing his own reflection had become the most arduous of tasks. Rosy cheeks that made him once look beautiful and full of life had disappeared, leaving a sombre and colourless façade behind. His eyes, the windows to a now tormented soul that had often been compared to precious grey Tourmalines looked hollow, bearing the empty gaze of a doll forgotten by a child that had grown up.

Had anyone noticed these changes?

Deep inside, he prayed someone did.

He hoped that just a single person had paid enough attention to see the internal turmoil that was eating him alive — his world becoming a cold and deep dark ocean in which, no matter how hard he tried, he was bound to drown every second of the day.

His flame was slowly extinguishing or, perhaps it already did.

He could not find the will to care anymore.

_Numbness._

The immaculate black tuxedo he wore looked out of place as if utterly mismatched with its owner. A tiny delicate white peony composed his boutonniere, the favourite flower of his bride-to-be.

Chanyeol breathed in.

His hands should be shaking. Why were they not shaking? Those same hands that had so many times been praised, helping him build an honourable reputation as one of the most talented young composers of his time. The fingers that so gracefully danced on top of the ivory keys of his beloved piano stood still.

His body had given up.

He did not want this but, not a single soul cared.

The words of his father came back to haunt him one last time.

_“ The happy arrangement will be beneficial for both families, son. ˮ_

Chanyeol sighed.

_Happiness._

He did not feel happy. In fact, he did not feel anything at all.

When did his body become nothing but an empty shell?

Not very long ago, he had excitedly dreamt about growing old and experiencing all sorts of emotions that made people feel human. Those same sensations and memories his parents delightedly talked about. The feelings that inspired poets to write the most beautiful of stanzas. He looked forward to maturing and finding true love in a life partner. To understand how lust and passion felt. To learn how to deal with pain and loss... emotions that would perhaps lead him to create his own personal _Magnum Opus_ , the composition of a lifetime.

Every young artist, regardless of their field of expertise, aimed to develop one of these special creations as the magnificent pinnacle of a successful career — the final point to a fulfilling lifetime. During his teenage years, Chanyeol had not been different. He wished and dreamt as if his life depended on it.

However, that determination that had kept him awake at night, scribbling down notes on freshly painted black staves, felt now completely foreign. His drive was lost and his old piano, his closest friend and witness to all of his deepest secrets, had become nothing more than a mere acquaintance.

Inspiration, hopes, experiences ... they had been stolen, just as his future.

_Selfishness._

The novel recalling his own life written by the hand of someone that was not him. Park Chanyeol had become nothing but a lost soul — a piece in a chessboard controlled by powerful families that only cared about fame, fortune, and profitable connections.

Just as his genius had left him for good, Chanyeol’s will to live did too.

After taking one last look at the unfamiliar reflection, he closed his eyes. With slow yet determined steps, the young boy approached the fireplace, taking the delicate wine glass in his right hand. The heavy gold ring on his finger reminded him of the torment he was about to leave behind.

He had never been so sure about anything.

The chattering outside got louder. They were probably waiting for him.

He would not do it.

If this was the only choice he had the right to make in his life, so be it.

The abrupt end to an unfinished overture.

_Serenity._

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

One freezing Tuesday morning did not sound like the perfect time to wander around an unknown town, but Baekhyun could not care less. He was very excited.

The redhead had decided to wear the warmest clothes he could find on his old wooden trunk — his favorite emerald duffel coat, the imperfect matching wool beanie he himself had knitted several years back, and a thick ochre scarf that, strangely enough, went together with the entire outfit.

The respectable owner of the most successful estate agency in town, Kim Minseok, had very kindly offered himself to show the young newcomer around. Baekhyun enjoyed how enthusiastically he described the qualities of each of the properties they visited while also explaining several curiosities about the community he was about to move into, including obscure historical facts and a suspicious amount of fleeting visits from famous people.

As a young entrepreneur, Baekhyun had left the countryside where he had lived most of his life intending to become the owner of his own particular bazaar. A special and peaceful place where he would be able to engage with his new neighbours and sell all sorts of hand-made lotions, exotic plants, special potions, and unique tea-leaf mixtures.

Outdoors, he described himself not only as vegan, but also as an invested naturist, and every person who got to meet him agreed that he was a very kind soul, one that seemed to have a special connection to Mother Nature.

Nevertheless, it is a truth universally acknowledged that _everything is not what it seems_.

As intrinsically wonderful the human mind is, it often fails to recognize the remarkable, and Baekhyun was a wonder of his own. Behind a carefully built façade, an extraordinary secret hid. Educated in the most ancient ways of Paganism ever since he was a child, he had over time learnt to call himself _witch_ — one that enjoyed a unique synergy with the natural elements that surrounded him.

Deeply cherishing the souls of each of the beings he encountered along the way, Baekhyun discovered that animals and plants were the most grateful and loyal of friends, and although their company was always welcomed and appreciated, he felt as if something was missing in his life, perhaps a thrilling adventure.

Moving from the countryside was just the first step to write the most exciting stories.

After walking around town for about two hours with not a particular place catching his attention, the pair stopped in front of what looked like a mansion. The three store building had an eerie feeling to it, with expensive maroon bricks hidden behind a gorgeously dull English Ivy. Some of the dark blue tiles that composed the roof looked damaged but, not enough to ruin the sombre beauty of the classic building. The abandoned garden added a significant touch to the place, a feeling of melancholy. For a single second, it seemed as if everything was still, frozen in a particular moment in time.

“ Woah ... ˮ

Baekhyun was absolutely enthralled.

For a first impression, it was surely memorable.

“ Most of the time clients have already picked before I have to take them here ... ˮ Minseok explained. “ It is my duty to show every available house in town and well, this is one that cannot be missed, even if on the outskirts! ˮ. He then proceeded to open the old and rusty lock to the magnificent gates that surrounded the entire building.

Once the pair set foot inside, Baekhyun just knew.

_This is it._

The spacious hall was breathtaking. The faint rays of the sun that passed through its sumptuous coloured windows reflected on the beautiful vintage green wallpaper with floral motives that embellished the room. The dark and noisy wood planks on the floor lead the way to a gorgeous mahogany staircase that connected each of the floors, one that left Baekhyun completely breathless due to its beauty.

There was something strange about that house. Something calling to his inner self.

“ Can I really afford this with my budget? ˮ

“ Definitely! Our firm owns this house. Some decades ago, we got it at a public auction. The place was completely abandoned. It has been on the market for what it seems like ages and, we just want someone to make a home out of it so ... we tend to lower the price every year ˮ Minseok explained.

“ Well, that sounds absolutely lovely but ... I would like to know what the catch is ˮ the boy inquired while adjusting his golden round glasses. Baekhyun might have looked friendly and sometimes even naive due to his easy-going personality and boyish looks but, he was not stupid. If there was something he really knew about, it was that the complicated art of omitting essential information.

Minseok seemed like a decent and respectful man so, he expected nothing but the truth.

“ Gossip is fast and ... let’s say that the last residents had a few strange experiences. ˮ

“ Strange as in ... ˮ

“ Paranormal. ˮ

That word caught Baekhyun’s attention.

“ I am not allowed to disclose much information about the case but, since I see you are interested in the place, I will be honest with you. Some years back, two medical students came to us, asking if there was a cheap place in town they could afford to rent for the duration of one academic year and, even though they were delighted at first, it did not go very well. They left before the year even finished ... ˮ

“ What happened to them? ˮ

“ At first it was just lights going on and off. We believed it had to do with the energy system but, we had a new one installed when acquiring the building so, we found it weird ˮ Minseok explained. “ After that, they reported having heard the sound of a piano being played late at night, and even loud chatters coming from right here ˮ the man signalled the spacious hall they were in. “ But, what made them leave for good was one disturbing episode said to have happened in the kitchen ... ˮ

Baekhyun was astonished.

Of course, he had heard stories about haunted houses but, being in one? For most, it might sound scary, but he was thrilled. It sounded like the greatest of adventures for a wandering soul and after all ... he was not like the rest.

“ Ever since, the gates to this house have been locked ˮ Minseok sighed in a dejected tone. “ From the point of view of an agent, it is a pity because the house is just marvellous. I am sure that with a few personal touches it could shine but, I would understand if a young boy like you didn’t want to ... ˮ

“ When can I sign the contract? ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

A faint veil fell from the sky, like wistful teardrops on the gloomiest of days.

Petrichor _—_ the smell of earth after rain.

Baekhyun adored storms. To him, they meant nothing but _life_.

He stared proudly at his new acquisition, his dazzling amber eyes filled with pure joy.

“ Here it is! ˮ

“ You know you are a trickster, don’t you! ˮ Junmyeon tried to sound angry but, to no avail. The adorable frown on his handsome face gave him away too fast. He could never get mad at one of his dearest friends, even if he was a mischievous little thing. “ When you told me to visit your new place, I was expecting something cosy, maybe even a warm mug of herbal tea with biscuits? Not me actually helping you move! ˮ

“ Please Jun ... you can stay for supper later! ˮ

Although Baekhyun had always lived in the woods with his late grandmother — an acclaimed witch that made a living by successfully curing all sorts of malaises and misfortunes — he often accompanied her to the nearest villages with the aim of searching for customers or potion ingredients nature could not provide them with.

That is how he met Kim Junmyeon, the son of an infamous medium who, after a questionable séance, fell victim to a powerful hex. Both boys were barely teenagers but still, they felt an instant connection to each other, a connection someone _normal_ would never understand.

Ever since they became the best of friends.

The redhead carefully unlocked the gates that unsurprisingly, were too heavy for him.

As soon as he stepped into the forgotten yet beautiful withered garden, that same odd feeling flooded his insides. No single word could ever describe it. Amongst thick fog, Baekhyun felt an invisible force calling to the purest and deepest part of his soul, like a mellow lullaby that longed to be heard for the very first time.

“ What could it be ... ˮ

His vivacious train of thought was abruptly stopped by a sudden appearance.

_Meow!_

“ Morgana! You scared the spirits out of me! ˮ

“ Someone finally decided to honour us with her presence ˮ Junmyeon happily crouched down to gently pet her head. The slender creature with black fur as soft as velvet happily purred. Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes at the sight. He was sure his familiar had a special thing for Junmyeon. She never let people pet her, a fiery spirit indeed.

The solemn mansion stood before them.

Silence.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “ Well... what do you both think? The place is huge but it was a bargain and, I am sure that in no time, I will make a home out of it! I also thought about opening the bazaar here... I could work from home, wouldn’t that be great? ˮ

Junmyeon could only sigh.

“ Baek, you know I love you and I would never say anything to hurt you but... for a witch, this is not very subtle. You are just missing a graveyard and a few pumpkins for the complete spooky Halloween set! ˮ

_Meow!_

The witch pouted. “ You agree with him? But I like this place, it’s ... enchanting! ˮ

That was the word.

Ever since Baekhyun visited the place, he had been under a spell.

“ I am just worried about you. You are a kind soul, maybe too kind for this ugly world and, I don’t want people to be pointing fingers at you. It’s your first time living within a community and you are a witch, Baek ... Have you thought this through? ˮ

He nodded.

What was so bad about the place? He could afford it and, it was big enough to fit his dream. He was positive he could find happiness in there. He had carefully selected a town with a considerably low population. He wanted to do good and help others, the same way his grandmother did before passing away. Sure, his lifestyle would completely change but he was ready to step forward and leave his previous life behind.

Was it so hard to understand?

Junmyeon gave up. He did not want to see his friend disheartened or upset.

“ Okay then ... what did you need me for? ˮ

Baekhyun giggled while nervously rubbing his neck.

“ Actually, I needed you to come here for a specific reason ... ˮ there was a nervous laugh. “ I think there is someone already living in the house? At least that’s what I’ve been told and I was wondering if you could you know ... confirm it? Please? ˮ

_Meow!_

“ Are you completely bonkers? ˮ

Junmyeon did not sound very happy.

“ Did you really buy a haunted mansion!? ˮ

“ Well ... I was hoping you could tell me? ˮ Baekhyun pouted.

“ I can’t believe you. You better make me the tastiest cup of tea after this ... ˮ

The witch excitedly clapped his hands. “ Deal! ˮ

The pair of friends carefully kept their balance with heavy cardboard boxes on their arms. They successfully dodged all the tree branches, slippery leaves, and puddles that completely covered the vast garden. If Baekhyun wanted the place to look good, he would have to work really hard.

The weather had changed.

A cold gusty wind accompanied the now heavy rain, the perfectly eerie atmosphere.

Once Junmyeon and Baekhyun reached the threshold, both of them stayed silent for a few minutes as if trying to connect with the hopelessly lugubrious environment that surrounded them. Everything was strangely tranquil before their eyes.

“ Do you feel that? ˮ the witch whispered. “ The first time I visited this place I felt something. I don’t know how to explain it. It is a very raw emotion. ˮ

“ It’s sorrow ˮ his friend concluded. “ You were right Baek, there is someone in here. ˮ

“ Oh ... ˮ

Junmyeon breathed in before slowly taking out a necklace from underneath his black shirt. A small piece of dazzling quartz hanged from it, a unique crystal that increased psychic abilities and perhaps, the most precious possession he got from his mother.

Green eyes were completely focused. A psychic walkthrough would physically drain him but, he had to do it. He could not bear the thought of his best friend staying in a place with possible dark energies stalking him. It was dangerous, even for a witch.

He slowly entered the house, pendant hanging from the tips of his fingers. The crystal started to slowly move in a circular motion. Baekhyun was in awe. Spiritualism had always fascinated him. Witches like him, who defined themselves as _green_ , were deeply connected to the spirits of the forest — plants, animals, and sometimes even, fairies and gnomes — therefore, everything that had to do with the human notion of the so-called Afterlife was unknown and alluring to him.

Step. Step. Step.

Stop.

Junmyeon’s breathing resonated in the complete silence that engulfed the grandiose hall. He looked around the room, eyes roaming on things that were not there but, might have been at some specific point in time. He had often described the process as having the privilege to look at the past — the opportunity to analyze old forgotten photographs nobody had ever taken.

“ I see people ... ˮ he repeatedly blinked his eyes. “ It is a gathering of some sort. They look elegant, dressed in vintage clothes ... I can hear them laugh. ˮ

The crystal kept moving at an exact slow pace.

“ Flowers, I can smell them. Very sweet. White roses? No, they are not ... Peonies? ˮ

_Meow!_

“ Shhhh, not now Gannie ˮ Baekhyun whispered before picking up his familiar.

Junmyeon kept aimlessly moving around the room.

“ I think something happened in here. I can feel it ... ˮ

Once they neared the bottom of the staircase, the boy stopped.

“ Those people ... they are screaming ˮ Junmyeon was heavy breathing now, something that got Baekhyun really scared. He knew how deeply immersed psychics got during these episodes, — sometimes even leading to deep traumas — and the last thing he wanted to witness was his best friend developing one.

A gentle touch on the shoulder calmed him.

“ Jun, we can stop if you want ... ˮ

“ No, I need to make sure you are safe in here. ˮ

The pair started to slowly go up the stairs. The crystal hanging from Junmyeon’s dainty fingers moved faster, channelling something completely different. They were surely nearing the epicentre, the exact place where all the asphyxiating energy came from.

Junmyeon blinked his eyes, curious. “ I hear ... a piano? ˮ

“ Oh, Mr. Kim mentioned something about that! ˮ

Both friends kept going up until Junmyeon abruptly stopped on the second floor.

With eyes completely closed, he turned right. He could not see where he was going but, something guided him in the exact direction where he needed to be. The wing was spacious, its many windows stunningly decorated with stained glass. In front of them, a closed-door stood, as if waiting to be opened for the first time. A startling noise came from the inside, one that made Morgana uncomfortable. She hissed.

Junmyeon reassuringly looked at Baekhyun. The redhead carefully turned the doorknob, not having a clue about what they would find inside. One room. It was as breathtaking as the rest of the house, the windows were open, banging against each other due to the heavy wind outside.

Carmine colored curtains dangled in the air, in a reckless dance that excitedly welcomed the newcomers to a room that seemed to have been closed for too long. The gorgeous white chimney at the back caught Baekhyun’s attention. Its white marble elegantly shone even under a dim layer of dust.

He gently touched the surface, that foreign feeling coming back.

“ There is a young man ... ˮ

The psychic stood in the middle of the room, gaze completely lost.

“ He is sad Baek ... so very sad ... ˮ

The small piece of dazzling quartz was out of control.

“ He needs help ... why is nobody helping him? ˮ

Baekhyun noticed the tears threatening to fall from his dear friend’s eyes.

“ He is about to ... no ... please ... DON'T! ˮ

_Meow!_

A warning from Morgana, the connection had to be broken.

The witch quickly left his familiar on the floor to take the crystal from Junmyeon’s hand. He kept it safe inside his fist before hugging the boy who was now shaking and on his knees, deeply affected by the emotional experience. He had almost gone too far.

“ It’s okay Jun, it’s over now. ˮ

Silence.

Both friends stayed in the same position for what it seemed like hours — even though it was just a few minutes. Outside, the rain had stopped and only distant thunders could be heard. Morgana sat near the chimney, her worried mauve eyes focused on the pair.

“ How are you feeling? ˮ

“ Tired ... ˮ

Baekhyun gently clasped the pendant around Junmyeon’s neck.

“ Do you want to talk about it? ˮ

The boy sighed, more relaxed than before. “ I don’t remember much from what I’ve seen but, I know the crystal took us here for a reason. The energy in this room, I still feel it. It’s so different from that downstairs Baek, it’s- ˮ

“ Suffocating, I know. ˮ

“ I sense a powerful spiritual attachment too. The man I saw ... I think he died in here. ˮ

Hundreds of questions flooded Baekhyun’s mind while his curious amber eyes roamed around the empty room. The tremble and desperation in Junmyeon’s voice during the walkthrough were the unforgettable proof he aimed to find. Something tragic had happened in the place. Perhaps, that is what his heart tried to tell him the first time he stepped into the mansion but, deep down, he was sure there was more to it.

“ I wish I could tell you more but, my mind is foggy. I am sorry. ˮ

Baekhyun gently ruffled his friend’s hazel fringe with a kind smile on his face.

“ Don’t worry, Jun. You have already done enough! Now ... how does a warm mug of calming Lemon Balm tea sound? I am sure that together we can decipher how to use that old kitchen downstairs! ˮ

“ That sounds perfect. ˮ

_Meow!_

In a swift move, Morgana climbed into Junmyeon’s lap, ready to be carried by him.

“ I think you will both be happy and safe here. You were right. The place is gorgeous and ... the presence is not a threat. From what I sensed, it’s a sad and lonely soul. ˮ

Baekhyun rapidly stood up from where he was sitting, relief on his face.

“ I am glad to hear that because I can’t wait to start renovating the place! ˮ

“ But ... what will you do about the spirit? ˮ

The witch smiled. “ Try my very best to befriend my new housemate, of course! ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Countless were the years Chanyeol had aimlessly wandered around the same silent and forgotten hallways. His childhood home, the place that had been witness to his fondest memories — perhaps more bitter than cheerful — was sadly desolate.

Time had slowly passed, and his memories were far from intact.

Still, he could remember the loud chatter of servants before each of the elegant events his parents hosted, the warmth in his nannies’ voices when he got to read a fairytale by himself for the first time, or the never-ending reprimands of his piano instructor who behind a very strict façade, adored him dearly.

Familiar sounds that kept resonating on deteriorated walls.

Idyllic and so full of life, the Park Mansion had once been the pride of a small town.

Shrubs of lively colours and flowers of ambrosial smell brightened the magnificently decorated lush garden where a little boy of almond eyes and big dreams played during delightful summer afternoons. A spellbinding bit of Heaven for a curious soul.

Inside, all sorts of expensive carpet and tapestries brought from far away countries, and sumptuous chandeliers decorated the now desolate chamber Chanyeol obliged himself to visit each night, like the loyal and lonesome guardian to an abandoned treasure.

The cherished place that had once inspired the most beautiful of melodies had gradually disappeared, becoming nothing more than the timeless reflection of a tragedy where he held the role of the main protagonist. One forsaken prison to Chanyeol, for his fragile soul had been trapped inside its dark and seemingly never-ending corridors.

What came after death? Nothing.

That is what Chanyeol would have answered before destiny had decided to play him.

Despite privileged, his life had never been the happiest.

Regardless of the constant company, he had felt very lonely during his childhood.

The little boy of starry eyes often asked the staff working for his family — his closest friends — about his parents’ tediously long absences. He did not understand why they were never there to tuck him into bed at night, or to celebrate his birthdays and each of the tiny yet important achievements any boy his age would feel proud about.

Did they not love him?

Among his blurred memories, Chanyeol could vividly remember the pity on his nannies’ faces when those words left his lips for the very first time. Parents were supposed to spend time with their children, or at least that is what fairytales had led him to believe.

His young mind could not comprehend why his family was any different. Even after learning that he carried a very important surname, the lonely infant could not help but feel at fault for something he did not even understand.

_Guilt._

Each night, thousands of tormenting scenarios invaded his sweet dreams.

Was there something wrong with him?

Those same restless nights led his young yet driven mind to make an important decision.

Greedy to receive a tiny portion of the real affection he longed for, Chanyeol committed himself to do everything in his power to become someone his parents would admire, acknowledge with a warm smile, and perhaps learn to love. His one desperate wish.

The answer to his prayers presented itself during one windy autumn afternoon.

While viewing a fairly old album in the company of Mrs. Kim, the lovable housekeeper that always prepared hot chocolate with marshmallows the exact way Chanyeol liked it, he stumbled upon an endearing photography that put a smile on his face.

A beautiful teenage Mrs. Park, playing a white grand piano before a crowd of faces the little boy recognized as distant friends and relatives he saw during Christmas parties. Among them, a very young and dashing Mr. Park looked at her with the same mesmerized gaze of a sailor entranced by the melodious singing of a siren.

_“ It’s mommy and daddy, Mrs. Kim! ˮ_

_“ This photo is from the day they met, young master. They look very young, right? ˮ_

_“ Mommy looks like a pretty princess! Did she make pretty music too? ˮ_

_“ She did. Music is what brought them together. ˮ_

That same night, and for the very first time in a very long time, Chanyeol was not scared of any nightmare that could come his way. He was excited. After discovering something so special about his parents, he decided to wholeheartedly embrace that magical connection. If music had been powerful enough to bring them together, perhaps it could also fix his imperfect little family.

_Hope._

What started as an insignificant childish plan became a passion.

Each afternoon, the excited boy would run up the stairs to his room where Mr. Song would be waiting for their daily piano lesson to start — by his side a silver tray with two warm mugs of milk and fresh butter biscuits baked by Mrs. Kim. Chubby little fingers ached to dance over shiny ivory keys, their beautiful sound invading his young mind in the most perfect of ways. Like the last piece of a puzzle that finally made sense.

Inspiring him.

Making him _happy_.

Against any possible odd, the youngest Park turned out to be a very capable and talented boy, one pleasant surprise for his detached parents who had been too blind to notice the misunderstood rough diamond living under the roof they so often left.

Having inherited his entrepreneur father’s outstanding memory and his mother’s graceful hands and perseverance, he was able to study and master complicated pieces by the greatest composers at a really young age. Always alone, in Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, and his very own brand new piano, the little boy encountered long lost friends he had needed for a very long time.

Word spread around town really fast: Park Chanyeol was a genius.

Music became the oxygen that filled his lungs, one foreign yet familiar language that, for the first time, enabled him to express his most ardent thoughts and feelings. Confidants to his restless mind, scales, and arpeggios lead him to create all sorts of compositions. The same pieces inspired by peacefully long walks in the garden awarded him with a new-born reputation — one that seemed to be underserved, for his heart had always craved for something different and far less extravagant.

Instead of a beloved son, Chanyeol became nothing more than a precious gold medal for his parents to proudly parade around the most exclusive environments. His unexpected fame a Heaven-sent gift for an apathetic couple hungry for power. Dragged to never-ending parties, always making new acquaintances that never looked past his surname and fortune, he felt more lost than ever.

Music, what a deceiving accomplice.

While it had enabled Chanyeol to live for the very first time, it had also become the constant reminder of his very own disappointment, one that slowly lulled him to insanity and nights of never-ending nightmares.

The renowned _Pride of the Park Family_ was broken inside, and nobody had noticed.

Among his fuzzy memories, Chanyeol could painfully remember that gloomy day.

The arrangement had been publicly announced.

His parents carried victorious smiles after sealing a deal where he was the bargain, an eerie sight that despite his numbness chilled him to the bone. Sold to the highest bidder, he was bound to marry someone he did not even know — another blurry face in the suffocating dream his life had become.

All hopes for finding true love had completely vanished.

Was real affection that unattainable for him?

Just as his hopes, dreams, and will to live slowly vanished, the music stopped too.

The carefully articulated sonata of a wonderful life to live _abruptly ended_.

As devastating as it seemed, Chanyeol did not even once regret his difficult choice. Recalling what happened after his death was difficult but, just as he thought about sweet freedom, he found himself stuck in the very same place.

An undeserved punishment.

Present yet invisible to others, just as he had always been.

Seeing Mrs. Kim mourn him had been hard, but it had been harder to see how his parents simply carried on with their lives. With no more strings attached and the shadow of an unsuccessful marriage business over them, they decided to leave the country for good. Chanyeol would often listen to them talk about the beautiful château they had purchased near the tranquil French shore. They finally got the freedom he had longed for.

The staff was dismissed, and the Park Mansion lost all of the life it once had.

Time slowly passed and memories got fuzzier.

Sadly used to being completely alone, Chanyeol did not find it difficult to adapt to the new situation. Still, he started to miss small details that, even if insignificant, had made life worth living at some point. The fresh smell of baked biscuits, the warm sensation of the sun on his skin while he wandered around his beloved garden, to see his imperfect reflection on shiny surfaces, or that special tingling sensation on his fingers each time he played the piano.

Above all, he missed being able to _feel._

Ever since the majestic iron gates had been locked for the very last time, dozens had been the visitors interested in acquiring the place. Chanyeol often found himself listening to business conversations, interested in what state agents that to offer. None had the luck to sell the place, and in his humble opinion, it was understandable.

Who would want to live in a place deeply blemished by tragedy?

But then Kim Minseok arrived, a special man he had learnt to admire.

So full of life, he always focused on the positive — anything to turn the old and forgotten mansion into a cozy home for someone that would appreciate its dormant beauty the same way he did.

Chanyeol was sure that if someone managed to sell the place, it would definitely be him.

Astonished, his almond eyes witnessed how for the very first time in decades, Kim Minseok’s hard work, good words, and impressive commitment had managed to bring new tenants to his beloved childhood home.

_Expectation._

Kim Jongdae and Zhang Yixing were medical students. Excessively busy and mostly insolvent, the couple of best friends and classmates had managed to rent the entire building for a surprisingly low price. The evident eerie aura flooding the mansion did not bother them. In fact, in need of a place to live, they did not even notice. With huge smiles both signed the contract, ensuring Minseok that they would enjoy their stay.

That feeling did not last very long though...

After being stuck in the very same place for ages like one desperate echo to another period of time, Chanyeol had missed too many things. Still bearing the curiosity of a child, from the new tenants he learnt a lot. Technology, an unknown magic that enabled people from all over the world to be connected through items that seemed too foreign for an old soul like his, marvelled him. From Jongdae’s successful surgeon sister, he learnt that perhaps women were finally being admired for something other than fortune and beauty. From Yixing and his boyfriend Sehun, he learnt that love between men was possible and that it could be as beautiful as the most intrinsic of melodies.

Times had changed, and it was exhilarating.

Halls were not empty anymore.

Music, even if modern and strange, could be heard in different rooms.

Through Jongdae and Yixing, Chanyeol found himself _feeling_ again.

Nevertheless, sharing a roof with real people who knew absolutely nothing about the existence of a nearby lost soul turned out to be a very difficult task, for Chanyeol had never noticed how his behaviour could affect the environment around him.

He could not be seen nor heard, but his uncontrollable energy was all over the place.

One ticking bomb ready to explode at any time.

It all started with funny anecdotes and insignificant accidents such as the time Chanyeol laughed so hard at one of Sehun’s lame “knock-knockˮ jokes that he made the lights of the entire building go off. Thinking something about the new power system might have not been working properly, the tenants simply dismissed with a laugh each time something similar happened — always agreeing to call Minseok the following day.

After that, more unusual things started occurring around Yixing and Jongdae.

Thanks to them, Chanyeol had discovered the wonders of the colourful animated black box called “televisionˮ — in his humble opinion, a machine full of wonders. Each weekend, both friends spent their free time watching all sorts of movies but particularly scary ones, since they were their favourites. Too invested in the storylines innocent Chanyeol always got shocked when something mysterious or spooky happened, meaning that he would more than once make light bulbs around the room shatter.

_“ There is something REALLY weird going on with the power system! ˮ_

Oh, if they had known...

Careful to not scare the very nice tenants, Chanyeol tried his best to stop being clumsy. Nevertheless, sometimes things out of his control happened, such as the eerie way in which deeply buried echoes of the past would resonate on the mansion walls.

_“ I swear I could hear a piano last night. ˮ_

_“ So... that wasn’t a dream of mine? ˮ_

However, Chanyeol was completely at fault for the final straw that made the medicine students leave the place for good. One night, right after listening to Jongdae talk during dinner about the new apartment near the hospital they were going to rent for the following academic year, his mismatched emotions got completely out of control.

Although invisible to them, Chanyeol had grown attached to Jongdae and Yixing.

They were the closest thing to real friends he had ever encountered.

Still, they were leaving him, just like his parents did all those years ago.

_Deceit._

Poor Chanyeol. Always lost. Always lonely. Always _stuck_.

Lights violently flickered in the kitchen while cupboards and drawers started to noisily open and close simultaneously. Screams of terror could be heard in the room, and Chanyeol hated himself more than he had ever done during his pitiful lifetime for not being able to stop whatever he was doing. Utterly sad and angry at himself, the traumatic episode lasted until midnight, when he found himself too exhausted to even care about anything else, one dreadful yet familiar feeling.

That night Jongdae and Yixing did not sleep at all.

The next morning, they diligently packed their suitcases and left the mansion.

Stillness.

The deepest darkness engulfed the mansion once again. No voices, no laughs, no music.

For a soul that had always been broken, Chanyeol felt crushed.

Unfairly doomed to what seemed to be eternal unhappiness, and with little strength left inside the empty shell he had become with the passing of time, he promised himself something important. Whoever stepped into the mansion, he would never again be foolish enough to get attached to. He owed himself both peace of mind and heart.

Bliss was for the living, and loneliness the only thing left for the dead.

_Melancholy._

He patiently waited for the special day his little grey world would turn upside down.

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

It was a really quiet morning.

Small droplets, the product of condensation, slowly fell down the long and dirtied windows to the decrepit and desolate attic where Chanyeol spent now most of his days.

His own special haven.

After his death, and just before being completely dismissed forever, the staff working for his family took all of his belongings upstairs to be carefully maintained yet locked away from the rest of the world — just like his very own memory and soul. Worn out books and shabby trunks containing old tailored suits, and dozens of stacked yellowed music sheets saturated the now dusty space.

Some of Chanyeol’s favourite childhood toys could also be found there, the miniature brass soldiers he got for Christmas or, a very special classic car collection he completed with his grandfather, just before he passed away. The shining jewel of the crown also stood there, dormant under a dusty and stained beige bed sheet.

His piano.

Oh, how Chanyeol yearned to play once again...

Due to their busy schedules, Jongdae and Yixing had never ventured upstairs during their unfortunate stay as tenants of the mansion. The pair also hated bugs so, Chanyeol figured they would never step into the place, at least willingly. The attic had thus become his very own personal room, full of objects he had cherished a long time ago and bits and pieces of a past he could not completely recall.

That same attic is where two watchful green eyes surprised him for the first time.

_Meow!_

Chanyeol literally gasped.

A cat?

There was a cat in the attic!

How did it even end up there? Was it lost?

Hundreds were the questions roaming around his mind, but he suddenly forgot about each and every one of them when the slender creature of black fur calmly approached him, as if knowing someone else was in the room — another presence.

To say he found himself to be utterly confused would be an understatement.

Could that graceful animal see him? Was that scenario even possible?

The cat stopped near where Chanyeol’s feet floated a few centimeters above the squeaky old wooden planks. Then, it started to deliberately move in circles around him, wrapping the bottom of his fading silhouette with its long tail.

One loud purr brought him back to his senses.

“ C-can you see me? ˮ

_Meow!_

Although completely futile, since he could not feel any type of touch, Chanyeol slowly crouched down to pet the creature. He could not help it, for he had always had a soft spot for animals. Still, he could swear he felt the velvety softness of its fur under his fingertips.

Was this an illusion? Could a lonesome spirit go insane? 

At this point, he would not be surprised.

“ You are a very cute little thing but ... how did you end up- ˮ

A melodious laugh coming from outside completely halted Chanyeol’s train of thought.

Curious as he had always been, he approached the nearest window to catch a glimpse of whoever had been brave enough to set foot into the property. Although a thick layer of dirt complicated the task, he saw that outside the regal iron gates locking his childhood home from prying eyes, an always perfectly suited Kim Minseok amiably chatted with someone — perhaps a potential new client.

It was impossible to distinguish much from where he stood, but the owner of that charming laugh looked like a short red-haired boy dressed from head to toe in deep green coloured clothes that looked really warm. Chanyeol supposed it was cold outside.

Once the pair entered the property, the very young looking stranger attentively observed the withered garden, as if carefully inspecting each of the fallen branches and forgotten plants that surrounded the old-fashioned building. His round golden glasses shone under lazy rays of the sun as his button nose adorably peeked from above a huge fluffy scarf.

_Curiosity._

Result of decades of neglect, Chanyeol understood that there was an eerie feeling to the once breathtaking garden, something that would give shivers to anyone in their right mind but... the stranger did not seem to care.

Having some company would be nice, the spirit admitted, but he did not want to be hopeful because hoping hurt — especially after Jongdae and Yixing. He could not take another heartbreak thus, he was committed to keeping his promise whatever happened.

Do not get attached, _never again_.

Chanyeol kept looking at the now smiling boy.

He carefully scanned his surroundings with the innocent eagerness of a child on a sweet Christmas morning. There was something about him the spirit could not pinpoint, a mysterious yet radiant aura he had never perceived before. Who was he?

Suddenly, the adorable cat surprised him by jumping on the windowsill.

Then, he connected the dots.

“ You came with him? ˮ

_Meow!_

To Chanyeol’s surprise, the animal nodded.

Well, he had never stated anything about not having pets around ... right?

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

The next couple of days in the sombre Park Mansion turned out to be quite eventful.

The mysterious looking stranger that enthusiastically shook hands with Kim Minseok after visiting the mansion for the very first time had apparently purchased the place. Chanyeol could not put into words the reason as to why he felt an enormous relief after learning that the cheerful redhead would live under the same roof. His name was Byun Baekhyun, and he was planning to open a small business in his childhood home.

New faces would definitely grace them with their presence every now and then, and that meant Chanyeol would once again have the opportunity to discover more about the strange modern world that fascinated him to no end.

_Excitement._

Before officially settling in and claiming the mansion as their home, Baekhyun’s cat visited the crammed attic twice to play with Chanyeol. It felt as if the animal was capable of sensing how lonely he was. The fluffy companion called Morgana made him feel special, for he could finally communicate with someone — even if that someone was a cute black cat that could not utter a single word.

Although deep down he knew the mismatched communication had something to do with him being dead, innocent Chanyeol liked to believe he was the owner of a special superpower that made him understand animals. Those visits that sometimes lasted for hours became the highlight of dreadfully long and boring days.

The gloomy afternoon Baekhyun and Morgana finally moved in, things took an unexplainable turn. Voices downstairs made Chanyeol forget about what he had been doing for several hours — counting the number of decadent green flowers that decorated the torn wallpaper in one of the upstairs bathrooms. Being stuck in the same place for decades had made him entertain himself with the silliest of tasks.

_“ Jun, we can stop if you want ... ˮ_

_“ No, I need to make sure you are safe in here. ˮ_

While nonchalantly floating down the long staircase to the main hall, Chanyeol saw the owner of the mansion carefully carrying Morgana inside his arms. An adorable sight. They were accompanied by a serene-looking stranger whose aura was just as compelling and enigmatic as Baekhyun’s had been the first time Chanyeol caught a glimpse of his figure through the window.

The man of hazel hair skilfully dangled what looked like a small crystal from his slender fingers. The dazzling stone moved in a captivating way, and the inquisitive spirit could not help but feel completely drawn to it.

There was an odd kind of pull, something he had never felt before.

What was happening?

Although impossible, it felt like physical pain.

_Meow!_

Still inside Baekhyun’s arms, Morgana observed him, gaze full of worry.

The trio then stopped in front of an old door Chanyeol knew way too well. His chamber. The place where he had passed away — figuratively at least. Dreading to unravel painful memories from a past that had been too cruel to him, the lonesome spirit had always avoided being near that specific room.

After his tragic disappearance, the door had been locked, key thrown away.

Too busy to care, Jongdae and Yixing had never tried going inside.

The once beautifully ornamented chamber where Chanyeol spent entire days composing splendid melodies that enchanted everyone around him was bound to be forever shut and forgotten ...

Or at least until Baekhyun appeared.

With one swift move, his delicate hand successfully turned the knob and the door slowly opened with a squeak, as if happily welcoming the trio of visitors.

For almond-shaped eyes full of wonder, it had looked like magic.

Silently standing on the corridor, the most haunting of scenes unfolded before Chanyeol.

_“ There is a young man ... ˮ_

That painful pull, once again.

A blinding white light engulfed the entire room, and Chanyeol caught a glimpse of his past self. Dashing. Full of life. _Terrorized_. He nervously paced around the room, only to stop before the magnificent marble chimney. On top of it, one single glass awaited him.

His destiny.

_“ He is sad Baek ... so very sad ... ˮ_

_“ He needs help ... why is nobody helping him? ˮ_

Carmine coloured curtains recklessly danced due to the strong wind outside, but Chanyeol kept looking at the small crystal that kept moving, as if out of control.

Suddenly, a suffocating sensation flooded his insides, and even if it was impossible, he started to feel dizzy. The image of his past self disappeared, and both the chamber and the corridor where he silently stood started to aimlessly spin. The heavy energy surrounding him was the same as last time when he carelessly lost his temper and things went completely berserk.

_“ He is about to ... no ... please ... DON'T! ˮ_

Distant screams could be heard, and Chanyeol wanted to desperately cry.

“ N-not again. I d-don’t want to live this again ... ˮ his choked voice whispered.

_Meow!_

Just like that, the man carrying the crystal fell to the floor.

Free from the arms of its worried owner, Morgana silently approached Chanyeol. Mauve eyes full of concern were set on his fading silhouette. Unexplainably, the animal perfectly understood what had happened, so it did what loyal companions do best, soothe those in need. The troubled ghost crouched down for Morgana to easily welcome his touch, and with closed eyes, she purred — their strangely strong connection more evident than ever.

“ Th-thank you, Morgana. ˮ

Another loud purr followed those words.

Then, the animal entered the room once again — as if nothing had happened minutes before — to focus on the pair sitting on the floor, especially his owner’s exhausted friend. The conflicted spirit left the scene needing some time to gather each of his confusing thoughts.

Still, one simple yet bewildering question kept lingering inside his head.

Who was Byun Baekhyun?

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

“ That was the last box! See? I told you settling in was not that difficult! ˮ

One ecstatic Baekhyun wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He had been cleaning and unpacking his belongings all morning, and although absolutely exhausted and severely allergic to dust, there had not been a single moment in which there was not a huge smile on his face. If he could irradiate something, it was happiness.

Pure excitement overflowed his insides.

His often grumpy yet loyal familiar and he had embarked on the adventure of a lifetime.

“ Aren’t you thrilled, Morgana? ˮ

_Meow!_

Leaving behind a quiet life in the woods to start from scratch somewhere completely different had been one of his dearest dreams for a very long time. However, he had never been brave enough to take the first step for he had always been really shy.

Moreover, nature had always provided him with everything he needed — from exquisite fruits and vegetables to peaceful and inspiring strolls across the moors or, the company of all sorts of friendly woodland spirits he considered his family.

Additionally, for a free-spirited witch, Baekhyun had always been really careful about his surroundings and the people he interacted with, just like his mentor and loving grandmother had taught him ever since he was a child.

_“ Dear child, remember that not everyone sees the beauty behind magic the way we do. ˮ_

Obedient Baekhyun had always lived by those words but still, he yearned for more.

Nonetheless, life happened and times changed.

The passing of his always kind and attentive grandmother had been a turning point. Although sad because he would terribly miss her cooking, passionate storytelling, and overall warm company, Baekhyun had never been gloomy enough to cry for his loss. His beliefs relied on the elemental idea that death was another stage of life, one to be happily welcomed with open arms.

For those converted to Paganism, souls did not disappear forever. Their positive energy was imprinted into the world of the living — to be present in splendid blossoming flowers, the perpetual river flows or the calming spring breeze Baekhyun enjoyed so much. Woodland spirits fed from this powerful energy, and while some souls remained on their own mystical realm, others reincarnated in the form of animals that accompany witches during their long journey across the word of the living.

That is how, few days after the passing of his grandmother, Morgana found Baekhyun.

The red-haired boy was strolling around the forest, picking up different types of mushrooms for an autumn soup when the gorgeous black cat appeared from behind a bush. The witch felt an instant connection and ever since they had been companions.

After his 25th birthday, Baekhyun decided it was finally the appropriate time.

Starting from zero was hard. He would definitely miss the foggy green meadows and gorgeous weeping willows that welcomed him every morning through the tiny windows to his comfortable cabin, but he was ready. Eager to finally learn about the world, and to experience each of those things he had perhaps always been mistakenly wary about.

With a positive mindset and Morgana by his side, he was prepared.

There was nothing he could not accomplish.

“ Finally! I think we are done here! ˮ Baekhyun excitedly clapped his hands.

The kitchen and heart of the old-fashioned mansion was finally set — in Baekhyun’s humble opinion, it looked perfectly cosy. Empty wooden shelves had been filled with all sorts of glass jars containing various tea-leaf mixtures of heavenly smell. Dozens of colourful candles decorated the now dull black marble countertop, where several golden goblets and Baekhyun’s thick old potion and recipe book had been strategically located.

One could never know when those worn off scribbled pages would come in handy.

Two perfectly crafted strings of wild laurel, mint, and thyme hanged from the large windows, the exact place where Baekhyun had carefully sewed a couple of tiny silver guardian bells to keep ill-intentioned spirits away from his home.

On the windowsill, he had located his very own special shrine ornamented with incense and healing crystals in honour of the Green Woman — a kind woodland spirit, preeminent protector of nature and witches connected to the earth. Grandma Byun had always taught him to be thankful towards legendary beings that watched over them, and Baekhyun never forgot to sincerely pay his respects to each of them.

“ Is there anything left to do? ˮ the witch asked himself while adjusting his glasses.

Morgana jumped on the elegant mahogany table with a Rosemary stick on her mouth.

“ I almost forgot! Thank you, Gannie. ˮ

_Meow!_

Baekhyun took the carefully knotted stick before softly petting Morgana. It was essential to perform an energy cleansing ritual when starting to live in a new place, and taking into account that the picturesque mansion was literally haunted, the witch needed to be not only relaxed but also highly concentrated for the spell to be effective.

“ I am sure this will help our new spirit friend too. He is too gloomy! ˮ

The animal nodded its head in agreement.

“ Do you mind gathering the required materials? I need an unwinding warm shower. ˮ

_Meow!_

“ You’re the best, Gannie! ˮ

Baekhyun pecked his familiar in the head before exiting the kitchen with a huge smile.

The curious spirit, who had been silently observing the new and enigmatic owner of the mansion all morning, approached Morgana. The cat was nimbly jumping from one place to another, recovering a variety of disparate objects from shelves and drawers. Among them, there was a thick white candle, a dented golden bowl, a packet filled with something that looked like sand, and several wild herbs Chanyeol could not distinguish.

Noticing his presence, the animal jumped towards where he calmly stood floating to once again wrap his silhouette with her long and fluffy tail — something the spirit like to believe was an affectionate habit. Although not being acquainted for long, Morgana felt like a close friend for she seemed to be very relaxed around him, something Chanyeol appreciated.

“ What are you doing? ˮ

Chanyeol floated around the kitchen, inspecting each of the elements Baekhyun had placed in the room. Some of them were odd, to say the least, but there was a uniquely warm and fairytale-like feeling to the ensemble. It was a complete contrast to the contemporary style the previous tenants liked. Chanyeol was always marvelled by their modern coffee making and bread toasting devices that seemed to belong in an alternate universe. Still, there was no sign of any of those in the kitchen.

One very thick open book on top of the kitchen counter caught his attention.

“ Magical tincture to increase luck ... ˮ Chanyeol read on beautifully illustrated pages. The messy handwritten notes on the sides were incomprehensible for him, but they seemed to be step by step explanations for complicated recipes.

“ Wait ... magical? ˮ he asked.

_Meow!_

Morgana called for Chanyeol and he was finally hit by a sudden realization. Everything made sense now. The mysterious aura, the odd objects around the kitchen, the unexplainable episode inside his chamber, and ... a black cat!

He had been completely blind.

“ Is Baekhyun ... a w-witch? Is t-that why you u-understand me? ˮ

_Meow!_

Still, things did not make sense. Chanyeol had always read about witches being hideous evil women who kidnapped kids and flew around in old brooms — at least, that is how they were described in tales that delighted him during boring afternoons in the garden.

But Baekhyun did not look anything like that, he seemed harmless and very nice.

“ Gannie, I am ready! ˮ

Speaking of the apparent devil, Baekhyun reappeared in the kitchen with flushed cheeks and frizzy hair that looked as soft as cotton. He was not wearing glasses anymore, and Chanyeol could finally see in detail glistening amber eyes and each of the tiny freckles that circled them. He wore a deep emerald silk kimono tied at the waist with a gorgeous golden bow — an element that perfectly accentuated his silhouette — and fluffy socks.

There was something delicate and alluring to the redhead.

Maybe it had to do with him being a witch.

Chanyeol was puzzled. Still, he could not wait to find out more about the stranger.

Baekhyun happily hopped around the kitchen.

“ What a nice shower I had, Gannie! The bathroom needs some fixing but, it was everything I needed after how hard we worked today! ˮ He then attentively inspected each of the objects his familiar had placed on top of the table. “ I see that everything is ready but hmmm ... should we add some special touches to help our sad friend? ˮ

_Meow!_

Sad friend? Who was the sad friend?

Wait ... was he the sad friend? The curious spirit was more confused than ever.

“ Let’s see ... ˮ Baekhyun bit his lip in deep concentration while inspecting the antique cupboard now full of disparate ceramic pots, dozens of colorful candles, and what looked like dense potions kept in beautifully crafted glass bottles. “ We should add one Persian Blue candle for spiritual protection, a Carnation Pink one for psychic tranquility and ... oh! Perhaps an Imperial Purple one for easing sadness? ˮ

_Meow!_

Morgana nodded her head in agreement.

“ Then we are set! ˮ

Under Chanyeol’s silent presence and attentive gaze, Baekhyun placed every item inside a wicker basket that had seen better days. It looked heavy but the witch did not seem to mind, especially when he carried it towards the main hall, where he was followed by his always graceful familiar and companion.

Baekhyun turned off the lights to the room. After breathing in and out a few times, he sat down on the floor, where he started to slowly light each of the colourful candles he then placed in a perfect equilateral triangle — crowned by the thick white one previously retrieved by Morgana.

The atmosphere was serene, and for some strange reason, Chanyeol felt at peace.

“ I think an introduction is in order before we start with the ritual ... ˮ the witch murmured.

He then excitedly clapped his hands and proceeded to loudly speak into the silence of the now completely dark mansion. “ Hello, Mr. Ghost! My name is Baekhyun, and this is my friend Morgana. We will live here from now on. We will take care of your house and cherish it as much as you do, we promise! ˮ

Chanyeol was bewildered.

This beautiful enigma of a boy was directly talking to him.

“ Oh, we also noticed you are quite sad but we understand ... living in this place all alone must not be very easy! We will clean the stuffy energy so that we can all feel better, okay? I also hope we can become friends! ˮ

With the help of the white candle, Baekhyun carefully lighted the Rosemary stick from which a thick smoke started to emanate. He then stood up, and with eyes closed, commenced to walk in circles around the room. Chanyeol was speechless. It was like seeing an entrance ballerina moving to the sound of a quiet melody learnt by heart.

There was a spoken mantra too.

_Be gone negativity._

_Here now blessed be._

_Be gone negativity._

_Here now blessed be._

The cleansing ritual lasted until midnight when an exhausted Baekhyun extinguished the remains of the Rosemary stick inside a bowl filled with sand as white as snow.

Although surprising and inexplicable, Chanyeol noticed how the entire atmosphere of the mansion had slightly changed. Long corridors did not seem as dark, sad, and cold as they did before. He also felt as light as a feather. Was it Baekhyun’s doing?

“ Time for bed, Gannie! ˮ

It had been a stressful day, and the now tired witch did not find the time to prepare a chamber for himself. Still, Baekhyun recovered what looked like a faded maroon rolled up futon from inside a big box in the living room. He carefully carried it upstairs, to a specific room that, even if completely cleansed from any negative energy that might have been left inside, the spirit still dreaded to visit.

Chanyeol stood on the threshold, his eyes following the sleepy redhead.

Baekhyun was too cute for words.

“ This one will be my room, Gannie! ˮ he spoke from the comfort of his soft blankets. “ I love the carmine curtains, and the marble chimney is so pretty! I am sure it will be super cosy and warm during winter, right? ˮ

Morgana jumped on top of Baekhyun, who rapidly covered her, it was a cold night.

“ What should we add ... ˮ

_Meow!_

“ You are right, hanging plants are a great idea ... ˮ the boy murmured with tired eyes. “ Maidenhair Fern, English Ivy... maybe Trailing Jade ... ˮ he yawned adorably.

_Meow ..._

“ Yeah I know... sleep tight, Gannie. ˮ

Chanyeol found the scene endearing. Not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment and the well-deserved sleep of the new owners of the mansion, he decided it was time to return to his cold and forgotten attic.

Before he floated away, sweet words put a sincere smile on his face.

It was barely a whisper.

“ Good night, Mr. Ghost ... ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

It was another not-so-very-quiet day at the old Park Mansion.

A very excited Baekhyun had spent the entire morning incessantly working in the garden. Like the bravest of adventurers he had worn his uniform — a dull beige dungaree and his favourite straw hat, one that had the prettiest maroon bow sewed on top — and had embarked in the mission of a lifetime, to awaken its dormant beauty.

Nature was alive, but only a few gifted ones could hear its delicate cries for help.

Like any other being, plants needed love and patience.

Being abandoned for so many years, Baekhyun believed that peaceful tiny spirits residing among withered leaves, muddy puddles, and torn branches must have felt sad. Someone had to befriend and take care of them, and even if it seemed colossal, the witch was committed and ready for the task. He loved making friends.

Chanyeol could not stop observing the witch, it had become a habit.

The way he admired the world around him seemed so peculiar, a breath of fresh air for a lonesome spirit who had known nothing but silence and darkness for the past decades. Even during his lifetime, Chanyeol did not recall meeting anyone like Baekhyun. There were always smiles, laughs, and something new to learn from the loud and endearing redhead.

For sure, one unique sight to see.

_“ What a gorgeous Rosebush you are! You need some pruning, lovely ... let me help! ˮ_

_“ Gannie, can you bring me a new pair of gloves? These are too dirty ... ˮ_

_“ We should leave tonight a little bowl of milk outside for our friends the fairies! ˮ_

From one corner of the enormous garden to another he had run all morning, tending to each friendly tree and plant that needed his special care and encouraging words. Baekhyun greeted and engaged in conversation with them, sang lullabies for their very own enjoyment, and even promised to read to them entire chapters of his favourite books.

For hours, Chanyeol’s dull and faded gaze followed each of Baekhyun’s movements.

The witch was definitely in his very own element.

Once he happily finished his daily tasks, the Baekhyun closed his eyes.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

In deep concentration, a wishful prayer left his lips.

_Spirits of the land,_

_and spirits which take flight,_

_protect this garden with all your might._

Around him, a gentle wind began to slowly rise, swiftly moving the leaves of each ancient tree in the garden. Birds chirped almost in unison, creating a heavenly and enchanting sound. There was a peaceful smile on Baekhyun’s face, one that Chanyeol would not forget in a very long time.

One that made him _feel_.

_Affection._

Had he been bewitched?

It was a foreign sensation. Unconsciously, the spirit graced his empty chest with fading fingertips. Suddenly, the place where his sorrowful heart had beaten so very long ago did not seem that empty anymore.

It was scary.

Thankfully, and before he started to contemplate intimidating feelings he deep down feared to name, the tinny sound of the doorbell stopped his convoluted train of thought.

Baekhyun tiptoed to happily engulf Junmyeon in a tight hug.

“ You came! ˮ

One weary Chanyeol recognized him as the handsome stranger from a few days back.

His still enigmatic aura was as powerful as the day the unexplainable and puzzling episode took place inside his old chamber. The brisk movement of a dazzling crystal often invaded his thoughts, and although unexplainably fearful of what he considered unknown, the spirit was curious to know more about this mysterious man.

After a delightful promenade around the now lively garden, Baekhyun took Junmyeon to the cosy kitchen, where a hot teapot and a silver tray of fresh home-made lemon meringue scones awaited the pair of friends. Understanding what privacy meant, and busy observing the dozens of tiny ants that wandered around the tiled floor, Chanyeol had decided to keep his distance. Still, he could hear them softly converse. By his side, one always adorable Morgana kept him company, enjoying a well-deserved snack.

“ That meringue looks delicious ˮ Chanyeol commented. There was jealousy in his tone.

_Meow!_

“ I see ... Is Baekhyun a good cook? ˮ

Morgana’s nod confirmed Chanyeol’s suspicions, the redhead was strangely perfect.

In the distance, there was a lifeless sigh.

“ Are you completely sure about this? I can cancel my plans and- ˮ

Baekhyun adorably giggled, making his round glasses slide down his button nose.

“ It will be fine, Jun! I am a powerful witch! ˮ

He offered his best friend a warm mug of Valerian Root Tea — perfect for his nerves.

“ That is actually what scares me the most, Baek ... ˮ

Apart from being his only friend, more often than he would have liked, Junmyeon unofficially took the role of Baekhyun’s caretaker. But, how could he not? He adored the bright and clumsy boy of dazzling amber eyes to bits, for their connection had always been as profound and powerful as that of real siblings.

Being the gifted and misunderstood son of an infamous medium had never been easy.

Junmyeon had spent most of his childhood hidden in the darkness of his room, embarrassed of who he was, and scared of what he could achieve. Still, Baekhyun found him — the way a faint ray of sun finds an innocent flower during the cloudy day — and slowly but steadily, filled his days with warm words and radiant smiles.

_“ I can ... c-communicate with the dead ... ˮ_

_“ Woah, Junmyeonnie! You are so special! ˮ_

_“ A-aren’t you scared of me? ˮ_

_“ Why would I be? You are so cool ... Granny is teaching me magic! ˮ_

_“ R-really? ˮ_

_“ Yes! Maybe one day we can be cool together! ˮ_

Being overprotective had become a personal trait for Junmyeon.

That is why seeing his cherished Ouija board on top of Baekhyun’s dining table did not sit well with him. Why did he even agree to this? The night before, his best friend had called to excitedly ask him for a favour. Sadly, Junmyeon could never refuse him anything — even if his ideas sometimes sounded utterly ridiculous.

“ You have to understand that this is not a toy, okay? ˮ

Junmyeon took a sip of the warm calming tea.

“ Ouija is a powerful way to connect with the realm of the dead through an act of communication that works both ways. Think of it as a conversation. You ask questions and those questions are answered. Nevertheless, you have to always be careful. If a séance is not properly done ... you could end up invoking anything or anyone. ˮ

“ That sounds bad ... ˮ Baekhyun sounded conflicted.

“ Trust me, it is bad. Indirectly inviting anyone into your house is not safe. ˮ

Baekhyun’s slender fingers softly graced the surface of the board.

“ So ... how do I summon the spirit I want to communicate with? ˮ

“ If the lost soul shares the same space as you, just welcome them as a friend and be polite. If they are in the mood, they will probably talk to you, and if they are not in the mood... they will simply ignore you. There is also the possibility of encountering a jokester one that will prank you but ... that does not happen a lot. ˮ

The witch mentally noted each of his best friend’s enlightening words.

“ Is there anything I need to do before the séance starts? ˮ

Junmyeon thought about the answer for a second. “ Sleep? That way you will be able to channel your energy more efficiently. I think ... that is pretty much everything you need to know as a beginner. Listen, are you sure you don’t want my help? Baek, I could call Joohyun and- ˮ

“ And cancel the date you have been trying to score for so long? No Jun, I will not let you do that! ˮ Baekhyun refused to think about that sad scenario. Junmyeon deserved everything in the world, and that entailed going out, making friends, and being happy. “ Trust me for once, please! I can manage ˮ he offered his best friend a sweet scone.

Chanyeol, who had been completely disconnected from the conversation floated towards the centre of the kitchen, and something on top of the wooden table caught his attention. What was it doing here? He had once heard about those apparently magical boards that enabled their users to communicate with the dead. During his time, they were considered nothing more than a parlour game for the bored and wealthy.

He had also heard stories that would make anyone shiver.

Ouija? Yes, that was the name.

“ Why are you so adamant in communicating with this spirit? ˮ Junmyeon asked “ I mean, it is pretty clear they have no evil intentions so ... maybe you should just leave them be? ˮ

Baekhyun smiled, but it felt dejected — something Chanyeol found strange.

Did he want to contact him?

“ There is something that calls to me in this place, Jun. Ever since I stepped into the garden the very first day, I felt like I belonged. I still don’t know the reason for it but maybe, whoever lives here has the answers I am looking for. I believe I was supposed to come here to ... ˮ

“ Help them cross to the other side? ˮ Junmyeon asked.

There was a sigh. “ Does it sound ridiculous? ˮ

Chanyeol was speechless. Could Baekhyun be that selfless?

“ No Baek. I trust you, and I trust your instinct. If you want to try, I will support you. ˮ

Both friends smiled at each other, a sweet image.

“ Thank you for always believing in me, Jun. ˮ

Baekhyun’s eyes wandered around the kitchen, and for the first time since he had moved to the mansion with Morgana, Chanyeol felt _seen_. Although deep down he knew it was impossible, there was something familiar in that gaze he could not figure out.

A gaze that, if alive, would have sent shivers down his spine.

For sure, Byun Baekhyun was an enigma Chanyeol could not wait to decipher.

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

After a long storm, an inspiring full moon graced earthlings with her motherly presence.

One ready Baekhyun sat cross-legged on the floor.

He had taken a long nap before preparing the required items for the séance. Changed into something more comfortable — a lovely maroon cardigan he had found forgotten at the local thrift shop, and a very soft pair of brown pajama pants Junmyeon had gifted him the previous Christmas — the witch felt relaxed, focused, and although it had been his very own idea, a bit nervous.

_No._

He had to trust his instincts.

The chamber was only illuminated by four Ivory pillar candles precisely located at the sides of the Ouija board Junmyeon had kindly lent him. On top of the coffee table, Baekhyun had carried upstairs from the living room, a stick of Sandalwood incense slowly burnt, filling the air with an earthy and creamy smell.

Outside of the chamber, one always attentive Chanyeol observed the image.

What was he supposed to do?

Communicating with Baekhyun sounded fun — something he had never tried before. But still, wouldn’t that go against his very own personal promise? Chanyeol was conflicted. The witch was bright, kind, accepting, and the lonesome spirit had even thought about the ridiculous possibility of becoming friends with him but... could the living befriend and get along with the dead?

_No._

This was real life, not a fictional story written by the hand of Oscar Wilde.

Baekhyun breathed in. “ Gannie, are we ready? ˮ

_Meow!_

Carefully, the red-haired boy put a small black planchette on top of the dark wooden board. His dainty fingers softly graced the surface, scared of making a wrong move. Truth be told, Junmyeon had worried him a bit, and invoking someone evil by mistake did not sound like a nice plan, he had to be careful. He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes of silence and steady breaths, he asked a simple question.

“ Mr. Ghost ... are you there? ˮ

Baekhyun’s amber eyes attentively observed the planchette, but nothing happened.

Silence flooded the chamber. It was cold and deep, and Chanyeol knew it too well.

“ Mr. Ghost? ˮ

Perhaps he was not fit for Spiritualism like Junmyeon ...

Meanwhile, Morgana had set her gaze on the lonesome and quiet spirit, as if patiently waiting for him to move — for him to finally face his fears and cross the line into the chamber where everything had once _stopped_. It was finally time, Chanyeol’s time.

_Meow!_

“ Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me, Gannie ... ˮ Baekhyun dejectedly pouted.

The last straw.

“ I think this was a bad idea ... ˮ

Chanyeol could not bear being the reason behind that crestfallen expression. For the first time in countless decades, he crossed the threshold to his old chamber, leaving all sorts of haunting thoughts aside to sit in front of the person who smiled the brightest.

The four flames lighting the room swiftly moved, catching Baekhyun’s attention.

It was the first time Chanyeol was close enough to the witch to observe precious details.

Fiery red locks that looked incredibly soft reminded the spirit of a beautiful sunset. Tiny beauty marks were perfectly scattered all over delicate skin, like the thousands of little dazzling stars that formed the most flamboyant and breathtaking of constellations.

_Enchantment._

Indeed, Baekhyun was a sight to see, one that carried the aura of those marvelous and ethereal magical creatures that appeared in Chanyeol’s favourite childhood fairy-tales.

Otherworldly.

The spirit slowly placed his fading fingers on top of the planchette.

Both his hands tingled in a delightful way, it was a warm sensation.

So close yet so far ...

“ Mr. Ghost? Are you here with us? ˮ

**YES.**

The witch gasped before excitedly looking at Morgana. It was finally working!

“ Hello, Mr. Ghost! I am so happy to be talking to you. I thought you were going to ignore me...ˮ Baekhyun pouted with flushed cheeks, channelling the necessary energy for a séance was hard. “I was nervous because this is my first time trying something like this by myself but if you are here ... it means I am doing pretty well, right Gannie? ˮ

_Meow!_

Chanyeol could not help but find that blabber adorable.

“ May I know your name, Mr. Ghost? ˮ

The planchette started to slowly move.

**C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L**

“ Chan-Yeol? So pretty! ˮ

After dreadfully long years, the spirit heard his name be spoken once again.

It felt foreign and special, magical even — just like Baekhyun’s existence.

“ Mr. Chanyeol, I don’t want to be impolite but ... did you die in here? ˮ

**YES.**

“ I’m sorry to hear that ... ˮ beautiful amber eyes hid a shadow of sorrow. “ I suppose it happened a long time ago since the mansion has been empty for so long. You must have felt very lonely ... ˮ Baekhyun found it hard to smile but still, he tried his best. “ I hope we can be friends from now on! Gannie and I will keep you company. ˮ

_Meow!_

The serene creature looked at Chanyeol with eyes full of kindness, as if thanking him for facing his fears to not let Baekhyun down. She had the gaze of a protective and proud mother. In those eyes, the spirit could easily see how much she loved the boy.

Deep down, Chanyeol could understand the feeling.

Baekhyun was kind-hearted ... and _perfect_.

Said witch bit his bottom lip in deep concentration.

“ I have another question ... Mr. Chanyeol, do you know why you have not _crossed_? ˮ

Baekhyun tilted his head, curiosity filling his mind.

The planchette stood still in the middle of the board.

Truth be told, Chanyeol did not even know what to answer. He should have crossed to the other side but ... he did not. For someone who did not believe in anything, thinking that God had somehow punished him for taking his own pitiful life was not even an option. Maybe it was true what they said about lost souls. Maybe there was something important he should have done before passing away but, he died young and had missed so much of what was considered a “normalˮ life.

No friends.

No unforgettable memories.

No _love_.

**NO.**

Baekhyun, surprised by the sudden movement of the planchette, nodded.

“ You must have been so confused ... ˮ

Albeit sorry for what the lonely and misunderstood soul had gone through, there was a glint of determination in his now glowing orbs, a change Chanyeol noticed right away.

What was going on inside that peculiar mind of his?

“ It is decided. I will try my best to help you Mr. Chanyeol! ˮ

The selfless witch was serious in his statement.

“ You see ... ever since I stepped into this gorgeous place, I felt a connection. I am sure there was a reason for it, and deep down in my heart, I know _you_ are that reason. That is why I came up with this ridiculous idea, to be honest ... ˮ Baekhyun smiled. “ If you are willing Mr. Chanyeol, I would like to help you find the peace your soul deserves. ˮ

_Meow!_

“ Oh, and Morgana too! ˮ

Deeply touched by such a heartfelt statement, Chanyeol smiled.

**T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U**

“ You are most welcome! You can trust both of us with the task! ˮ

Baekhyun, too tired from channelling energy, yawned. It was late, and his eyelids started to feel heavier than usual. Falling asleep mid-séance would be rude and inappropriate.

What would his new acquaintance think about him?

“ If you don’t mind Mr. Chanyeol ... I think I should rest now. You see, doing this might be easy but, it exhausts me. Before we say goodbye if there is anything you need please, let us know. We are housemates now! I am okay with noises and writings on mirrors, windows, and even dusty surfaces but please, no _poltergeist_... those scare me a lot! ˮ

Although unheard, Chanyeol could not help but laugh. After long, it felt refreshing.

**GOODBYE.**

The planchette slowly moved to the centre of the board. The séance had finally ended.

Careful enough to not stain the coffee table with scattered drops of melting wax, the red-haired boy blew out the four thick Ivory candles. The incense stick that had completely burnt during the session left behind a delicious smell that would linger in the air until early morning

Exhausted but _happy_ , Baekhyun carried Morgana inside his arms.

“ Shall we go to sleep, Gannie? ˮ

Once in the comfort of his make-shift bed — among warm woollen blankets and soft velvet cushions — he giggled, still not believing what had happened before his curious eyes. He had successfully thrown a séance! Junmyeon would be proud.

Excitement aside, his thoughts drifted towards a poor unfortunate soul.

“ You did very well today Mr. Chanyeol ˮ he whispered into the darkness of his chamber. “ Rest now, and remember that I never back up on a promise. Good night! ˮ

With a sweet smile on his lips, the spirit whispered goodbye before silently floating away. There was too much to think about in the peace of his beloved attic. It had been a strangely eventful day. He had not only faced his past but also for the first time, thought about feelings he was too inexperienced to understand.

In the span of a few days, his dreadfully monotonous life had been turned upside down by adorable antics, loud purrs, bright smiles, and kind words. Baekhyun and Morgana had made him feel less lonely than usual — perhaps even _happy_.

Could such a selfless promise be fulfilled?

_Hope._

Perhaps he would finally be worthy enough of eternal peace.

Only time would tell.

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Two weeks had passed ever since the meaningful séance, and things had slowly started to fall into place in the old Park Mansion — now Park-Byun, in honour of the splendid new owner. Heavy layers of dust and painful memories had been thoroughly cleansed, and almost every room had come to life, meticulously decorated by the eager witch.

Baekhyun’s personal taste turned out to be very unique, Chanyeol noticed.

Old patchwork tapestries of warm colours sewn by Grandma Byun hanged from the walls, matching soft rugs, cushions, and curtains the witch had carefully chosen to create a cosy juxtaposition — one that brought him back to enchanting autumn afternoons in the woods, picking perfect pumpkins to carve in the company of Junmyeon.

Dried flower bouquets hanged upside down from almost every beam in the ceiling, filling the mansion with a sweet fragrance. Torn pieces of wallpaper had been fixed, and a curious array of colorful healing crystals of all sizes and shapes could be found scattered around the most random places, always accompanied by small candles and glass bottles where Baekhyun had introduced tiny notes with prayers and good wishes scribbled on them.

The change of scenery fascinated Chanyeol.

It felt special.

It felt ... _right._

Radiance oozed from every corner of the vast estate — especially from the gorgeous garden where Baekhyun arduously worked every single day, a specific place that had sparked the interest of neighbours, curious to know more about the cheerful young boy who had purchased such an eerie place at a young age.

One particular question spread around town: Who was Byun Baekhyun?

_“ I would never step into that house. I am sure it is haunted! ˮ_

_“ He must be fearless. ˮ_

_“ Look at the way he talks to his plants ... Isn’t he sweet? ˮ_

_“ Oh, how I wish I were that lucky cat! ˮ_

Unexpectedly, the witch started to gather a varied group of admirers among his neighbours. His charm, pleasant way with words, and boyish looks made him irresistible to impressionable teenage boys and girls and adorable to grannies.

Each time he worked under the scorching sun, — watering flowers or replanting herbs in his adorable dungarees and straw hat — people would come and go, finding any possible excuse to engage in conversation with their newest object of admiration.

The mysterious boy of dazzling amber eyes would often be asked about his day, about secret gardening tips, or about his plans in town, questions he always answered with a smile on his lips.

Baekhyun did not understand why girls flushed red near him, but Chanyeol did.

Although it might seem like it, it had nothing to do with his powers. The witch was polite, compassionate, and attentive, irradiating everything and everyone with pure joy and a warm sensation of comfort. He was just that _special_.

Deep down, the spirit could not help but be infatuated too.

Unknowingly, Chanyeol found himself following Baekhyun around all the time.

At first, it was pure curiosity — just as it had previously happened with Jongdae and Yixing — but then, it developed into something else, something different. Smiling when Baekhyun smiled and laughing when he did had become new habits of his. Each morning he would silently float towards his old chamber just to wait for him to wake up, but most of the time he just stood there, admiring the ethereal beauty in his sleep.

Morgana noticed the change in Chanyeol’s demeanour, and she understood.

It was nice to see a faint light of hope in those fading hollow orbs.

Completely ignorant of his surroundings, Baekhyun kept working diligently. Wanting to open his bazaar as soon as possible, and with the aim of avoiding the continuous hustle of going to the local market, the witch decided to build his very own indoor greenhouse in the marvellous and beautifully extravagant dining room — a place to welcome customers, have some relaxing tea and get the necessary ingredients for his hand-made potions and elixirs.

With the help of Junmyeon, he had also gathered several compendiums on Spiritualism.

In fact, the entire living room was stacked with piles of books about everything ghostly.

“ I know you mean well but... this seems like a lot ˮ murmured his friend one afternoon.

The witch looked around with a frown. “ Is it? Seems enough to me! ˮ

“ But ... ˮ Junmyeon shook his head. “ Baek, you are trying to help one single spirit, not an entire regiment of First World War soldiers! There are things here I have never even read, and this is ... my life. ˮ

Baekhyun sat on the floor thinking.

He looked as his open notebook on top of the completely covered coffee table — where he had started to scribble down all the basics about the field, including different ways to invocate lost souls, and what the confusing term of the Afterlife meant. Perhaps he had gone overboard, but he wanted to help Mr. Chanyeol, and learning a bit more about Spiritualism could not hurt anyone, right? It was a fascinating field!

“ What do you suggest I do, then? ˮ

“ Research! And you don’t need an Ouija board for that, trust me. ˮ

Junmyeon sighed and sat beside his best friend.

“ It’s simple logic, Baekhyun ˮ the psychic sweetly ruffled those fiery red locks. “ If you had a problem and I were the person to help you, I would like to know more about your situation to give you some proper advice, right? You are now aiming to help a friend you know nothing about. That is very difficult ... if not impossible! ˮ

The witch nodded in understatement, connecting dots inside his head.

“ Do you understand what I mean? ˮ

“ Yes! I should learn more about Mr. Chanyeol to help him! ˮ

The psychic could not help but laugh at his friend’s adorable expressions.

It looked as if a tiny crystal light bulb had magically turned on above his head.

_Learn to walk before you start running, Baekhyun!_

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

It was a quiet morning.

The sun had been up for a few hours and birds could be heard chirping outside.

Chanyeol and Morgana found themselves excitedly fooling around the still disorganized living room. They had become practically inseparable in a very short time — spending entire afternoons exploring the attic, teasing each other in front of Baekhyun’s ignorant eyes, or playing hide and seek in every corner of the vast mansion.

They had fun together, and the spirit felt once again like a kid. Forced to grow up by an apathetic family from an early age... perhaps he had never stopped being one at heart.

Chanyeol floated on top of one of the numerous humongous piles of stacked journals.

“ Let’s see if you can catch me! ˮ 

Morgana was about to startle him with one of her high jumps when the loud slamming of the door disrupted their peaceful and innocent little game.

Had Baekhyun arrived? It seemed surprisingly early.

Hours before, the witch had left for the local market — favourite emerald coat on, wicker basket in hand and, the brightest smile on his face — in search of fresh vegetables, and a few packets of seeds for the new indoor greenhouse. He seemed so full of joy ... but the witch who had just entered the room was the total opposite.

Chest hiving.

Cheeks flushed.

Had Baekhyun perhaps ran all the way home?

Beautiful amber eyes rapidly searched for Morgana. They were full of unshed tears.

“ Gannie! ˮ

The redhead crouched down to tightly hug his familiar.

Chanyeol could only watch the heartbreaking scene, completely powerless.

_Pain._

Just like that very first time he saw Baekhyun smile in the garden, there was a strange kind of tightness in his chest — but this time it was completely different. He could not bear seeing the redhead sad. Who had been terrible enough to make him feel that way?

Such a creature of light... should always be happy, making the world a better place just with the power of an effortless grin. The spirit sat on the floor, still floating above worn of wooden planks, as close as he could.

He yearned to embrace the witch.

To be somehow engulfed in that warmth that would make him feel _alive_ again.

Baekhyun’s soft sniffles stopped.

“ Is he h-here? ˮ

Morgana licked his cheek, carefully making each tear disappear.

“ I’m not s-stupid Gannie. I know you can see him ... ˮ

Long minutes passed before tears stopped.

_Meow!_

“ Mr. Ch-Chanyeol? ˮ

The spirit dared to reach for Baekhyun’s locks but still, he did not touch them.

“ I’m here ˮ he whispered into the air.

Unable to hear nor sense anything, the red-haired boy looked around the room with puffy and unfocused eyes, as if trying to search for him, to find a hint or just anything that could confirm that indeed, they were not alone.

With glasses discarded, Chanyeol could see the sadness in those beautiful amber orbs.

“ Why didn’t y-you tell m-me you took your own life? ˮ

He knew.

How did he know?

Chanyeol was in utter shock. The shameful end to his pitiful life had come to light.

Would Baekhyun and Morgana hate him now?

Would they also give up on him?

_No, please ..._

“ On m-my way to the market, I p-passed through the t-town council because I n-needed some signed licenses to open t-the bazaar and ... I found the l-local archives. Jun said I needed t-to research and ... ˮ

Slowly, he recovered a folded sheet of paper from inside the wicker basket.

It looked like the front page of an old local newspaper — Chanyeol recognized it as the same one Mrs. Kim brought into the kitchen every morning during breakfast. Right in the middle, there was a black and white photo of the Park Mansion, but it looked so different. Luminous, full of life, hopes, and dreams ... just as he once remembered it.

The gates were completely ornamented with white peonies. It was a photo from _that_ day.

**TRAGEDY STRIKES THE PARK FAMILY**

“ H-he took his own life Gannie ... w-why did he do that? ˮ

Ashamed of himself, and wanting to disappear into the void, Chanyeol averted his gaze. Soon enough, dark thoughts started to fill his restless mind. His unpleasant dreams and weaknesses had never disappeared for good. They hid inside his vulnerable soul, dormant ... as if waiting for the right moment to strike once again.

Would his nightmare of a life always follow him around like a dark shadow?

Was he deserving of such punishment?

His _sweet_ Baekhyun ... he would give up on him too, just like Jongade and Yixing.

The same way his parents did when he was a child.

Chanyeol had to leave the scene, he could not stand it. Once a coward, always a coward. He wanted to hide in the deep darkness of the attic, somewhere not even Morgana could find him even if she tried. Forgotten among old boxes and painful memories.

_The place where he belonged._

The spirit dejectedly floated away under Morgana’s attentive gaze.

_Meow?_

She followed, trying to stop him, and then, Baekhyun understood.

“ Mr. Chanyeol? P-please stay... ˮ

Quickly getting up from the floor, there was a complete change in his expression. Perhaps he should have not mentioned the tragic incident, perhaps Mr. Chanyeol just needed someone to understand him the way nobody had ever done. He would be that someone, he _promised_.

With rapid steps, Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen, as if completely driven by an invisible supernatural force. He looked absolutely enchanting. Without uttering a single word, and with an intense expression, he rummaged through one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

One ball of maroon yarn, and a pair of sharp scissors.

The redhead then tiptoed to carefully retrieve from the cupboard a small wooden box filled to the brim with all sorts of random tiny objects such as silver grey bird feathers, pieces of wood, sea-shells, colorful beads, and mismatched buttons.

“ Did you know that these are gifts from garden fairies? ˮ he loudly asked. His voice still quavering after uncontrollable cries. “ They are my most precious treasure, and I have been collecting them ever since I was a kid! ˮ

He knew he was not alone in the kitchen.

He knew Chanyeol was there, listening to each of his words.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and started to work on the task at hand.

The spirit was mesmerized by every single one of his movements.

After perfectly tying the end of three long pieces of yarn into a know, the redhead started to skillfully braid them, attaching one by one each of the nine different elements he had chosen from the box. “ Let’s hope this works ... ˮ

In deep concentration, his voice was loud and clear.

_By knot of ONE, the spell’s begun,_

_By knot of TWO, the magic comes true,_

_By knot of THREE, so it shall be,_

_●----------------●-----------------●_

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt a powerful force pull him to the centre of the room.

What was happening?

_By knot of FOUR, this power is stored,_

_By knot of FIVE, my will shall drive,_

_By knot of SIX, the spell is fix,_

_●--●----●----●---●---------------●_

A tingling sensation flooded his body, like a wave of fireworks exploding in the sky.

Bright was the white light that now surrounded his figure.

_Meow!_

“ Morgana ... should I be scared? ˮ

_By knot of SEVEN, by Earth and Heaven,_

_By knot of EIGHT, my will be fate,_

_By knot of NINE, what is done is mine._

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Chanyeol _felt_ different.

His hands, although still faded, looked completely different.

Baekhyun kept murmuring the same phrases over and over again until... he stopped.

Fading shiny shoes floated a few centimetres over ochre tiles.

In the middle of the kitchen, a young man stood — not older than perhaps twenty-three. Dishevelled dark curls fell upon his forehead, covering partly two adorable big ears. He wore a perfectly tailored three-piece suit, ornamented with a tiny boutonniere.

Was it a Peony? His favourite flower.

Confusion filled perfectly shaped almond eyes.

There were so many questions to be asked and still ...

“ B-baekhyun? ˮ

Tears threatened to fall once again but this time, there was a bright smile.

“ Hello, Mr.Chanyeol. ˮ

**Part II**

**Of Timeless Melodies and Bittersweet Goodbyes**

One natural yet crisp aroma flooded the humid room.

_Appeasing._

The lighting was dim, significantly eerie, and at the same time, strangely cosy. Deep alabaster candles of different sizes strategically hanged from ropes knotted in the heavily decorated vintage ceiling. In the middle, one grandiose and gorgeous Devil’s Ivy beautifully cascaded over dozens of rows of tiny ceramic pots bearing all sorts of medicinal herbs, and dazzling crystals of different sizes and textures.

Moss Agate, Citrine, Moonstone ... their vibrant healing energy surrounded the room.

Shelves of marvellous potted plants and exquisite flowers decorated the walls.

In the corner of the room — just before a vintage mahogany cupboard full of heavy jars filled with colourful sweets and deliciously smelling tea mixtures — a small counter stood. On top of it, there were several books and notebooks.

Baekhyun enthusiastically scribbled inside one while talking on the phone.

“ Are you sure it will work? ˮ

“ Absolutely Mrs. Kang! When diluted, Essential Peppermint Oil is the most effective natural remedy against migraines. It contains Menthol, perfect for easing muscular pain. I am sure your granddaughter will make good use of it. She was very stressed, right? ˮ

Dazzling orbs roamed around the cupboard until they set on a specific glass flask.

_“ The poor thing is studying all day ... she does not even leave the room! ˮ_

“ I see ... ˮ

There was a deep sigh at the other end of the phone.

_“ You know she would love going there to see you ... she always talks about you! ˮ_

The redhead giggled.

“ Don’t worry Mrs. Kang ... I’ll personally deliver the order in the afternoon, that way I can visit you both! Put the kettle on and expect a box of Lavender cookies I have baked, on the house, as always! ˮ

_“ Thank you so much, sweet child. You are an angel! ˮ_

Once the phone call ended, and with the last order of the day perfectly scribbled down, Baekhyun carefully wrapped the selected flask with a piece of vibrant orange fabric he knotted with a tiny bow. He also attached a small twig of fresh Thyme — he knew from personal experience that old Mrs. Kang loved the smell.

Baekhyun enjoyed learning the smallest of details about each of his customers.

He felt grateful and lucky, for the community had welcomed him with open arms.

 _Hégemone_ , his beloved bazaar, had exponentially grown in the span of a few weeks.

In less than a month, almost everyone in town had visited the unique and intimate place in the hope of finding a wide assortment of natural remedies for maladies, to visit the gorgeous and mysterious Park-Byun Mansion, or just to have a nice chat with the young and charming entrepreneur who, seeming to have the surprisingly broad knowledge of an old soul, always had the right words to say.

Customers appreciated a good listener, and Baekhyun was a diligent one.

For the first time in forever, the redhead felt as if he _belonged_ somewhere.

Baekhyun finished preparing the delicate package for Mrs. Kang when his stomach rumbled, it was late. One graceful Morgana entered the greenhouse and swiftly jumped on the counter — skilfully avoiding all of the journals and notebooks that covered it.

After years together, she had grown accustomed to Baekhyun being a bit of a mess.

“ Almost lunchtime, Gannie! Why don’t you go fetch Chanyeol while I set the table? ˮ

_Meow!_

With that, the animal left the room in search of the third inhabitant of the mansion.

It had become a new habit of theirs.

Although Chanyeol could not eat nor drink per se, he always accompanied both Baekhyun and his loyal familiar during their long meals and late-night snacks. He would silently sit at the other end of the table — bashful smile on his face, and adorable little dimple on his left cheek — just to listen to the enthusiastic boy excitedly ramble about what he did during the day, or sometimes to even share faint details about a foreign past the witch was too curious about.

Nonetheless, the spirit never talked about himself, a decision Baekhyun respected.

He had stopped researching too, hoping Chanyeol would open up to him soon enough.

They would surely get there, slowly but steadily. 

Days after the successfully cast spell had been ... odd.

The lonesome and confused presence turned out to be very shy, a total contrast with Baekhyun’s loud and bright personality. Said redhead found cute the way Chanyeol would knit his brows and stutter around him — as if thinking about the right words to use in every single conversation they held. The witch learnt to be attentive and patient, for deep down he understood that the spirit was not used to be around the living.

Park Chanyeol resembled a wistful and withered flower that needed time and affection.

_Relief._

Baekhyun felt it when encountering that unfortunate fading silhouette for the first time.

Still, his heart ached when two beautiful yet hollow almond eyes set on his vibrant ones.

_Sadness._

Chanyeol seemed so young, — more than he could have ever imagined — so very lost.

How did an innocent soul end up stuck in such a dark and never-ending maze?

What made him decide to _stop_?

Oh, how he wished to help him ...

Thousands of thoughts filled Baekhyun’s restless mind. Nevertheless, although his heart kept aching due to how unpredictable, dark, and unfair the real world could sometimes be, he always tried his best to smile for Chanyeol. After everything gone through, the spirit deserved nothing but warmth and kindness.

_Meow!_

Excited for a snack, Morgana entered the kitchen with a hesitant silhouette slowly floating behind her. As always, Chanyeol looked perfectly dapper in his suit — like a handsome character from a vintage black and white movie. He was rubbing his neck as if asking for permission to be in the room, something Baekhyun did not understand.

After all, it was also his house, right?

“ So ... what did you do today, Mr. Chanyeol? ˮ

The spirit averted his gaze, something Baekhyun noticed he did quite often. The redhead believed it was a sign of insecurity, perhaps fear? Little did he know that poor Chanyeol just found it hard to have directly on him the full attention of his object of admiration for the past few months.

_Nervousness._

Baekhyun was ... absolutely bewitching, and Chanyeol was more scared than ever.

What he understood as pure curiosity had turned into something deeper — a feeling the spirit was not experienced enough to comprehend. After much thinking in the silence of his beloved attic, reminiscing each special moment around Baekhyun’s comforting presence, innocent Chanyeol believed he had a crush. That word he had heard countless times in those TV shows Jongdae and Yixing enjoyed watching during the weekends, that same word that although short, encompassed an array of heart-fluttering sensations.

What was Baekhyun to him?

Chanyeol felt giddy in his presence, and more often than he would like to admit, he found himself thinking about one bright smile, tiny yet beautiful freckles surrounding extraordinarily expressive amber eyes, or the way delicate fingers caressed the velvety petals of each of the flowers that now surrounded the mansion.

Sometimes, that old photo of the day his parents met came to mind.

The way his father looked so enamoured ... perhaps he now understood.

Still, those feelings were unthinkable. Baekhyun was alive, and he was not.

_Fear._

“ Knock-Knock! Mr. Chanyeol? ˮ the redhead softly laughed.

“ Oh ... ˮ the spirit was embarrassed, something that happened too often around the witch. “ I spent the m-morning in the attic with Gannie, I mean ... Morgana! We played some games of hide and s-seek and she kept m-me company. ˮ

_Meow!_

“ You spend an awful amount of time up there Mr. Chanyeol ... aren’t you lonely? ˮ

“ I like it th-there ... and I have Morgana with me! ˮ

“ I understand it must be a special place for you, and I hope you can be comfortable enough to invite me at some point ... ˮ Baekhyun offered him a sweet smile. “ But I also wanted to let you know that, this is your home. Although Gannie and I are here, you are free to wander around all you want! You don’t have to be alone ... not anymore. ˮ

“ Th-thank you ... ˮ

“ Do you remember the first day we moved into the mansion? ˮ

Chanyeol did remember but, truth be told, how could he ever forget? He nodded.

Baekhyun looked at him, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

“ That same day I offered to become friends with you, and the offer still stands. I know I can be pretty loud, and definitely not the most interesting person to have around but- ˮ

“ You are! ˮ the spirit quickly retorted. “ You are very interesting. You have a l-lovely cat and ... you h-have powers too! Also, you s-sing very well and are very talented in t-taking care of flowers! I have seen you working in the g-garden and although I can’t go out and see it, I am sure it looks beautiful! ˮ

Baekhyun could not help but giggle.

“ Seems like you have really been paying attention to me! ˮ

Had he been there in flesh and bone, Chanyeol was sure that he would be flushing like a young schoolgirl. How embarrassing! He hated himself for letting go and being so enthusiastic with words — particularly on a topic as special as Baekhyun.

Had he perhaps crossed an imaginary boundary?

The last thing he wanted to do was to scare the redhead.

“ I’m sorry... I’m just r-really observant. ˮ

“ Don’t apologize, Mr. Chanyeol. I don’t mind ˮ Baekhyun shook his head, fiery red fringe falling on top of his round golden glasses. “ In fact, it makes me happy. It means you are getting more comfortable around us! I just hope that in the future ... you don’t stutter that much. You have a really pretty voice, and we wouldn’t mind hearing it more. Right, Gannie? ˮ

The cat jumped on the table, completely uninterested, and ready for more snacks.

“ Hey, Miss! Have you been ignoring us the whole time? We are housemates! ˮ

Suddenly Chanyeol laughed, and it felt so ... right.

_Delight._

“ Baekhyun? Can you c-call me just Chanyeol from now on? ˮ the spirit timidly asked.

“ With pleasure. ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Pleasant summer evenings under sparkling starry skies were now gone.

Autumn had finally arrived. With it, a gorgeous combination of magnificent warm colours, the beginning of the always enjoyable apple picking season, and the deep yet always enjoyable tranquillity of misty September mornings.

One thick veil of abalone clouds covered the sun, but Baekhyun did not seem to care.

In fact, he felt livelier and more empowered than ever.

 _Mabon_ was approaching — one of the most, if not the most, important festivities in the Pagan calendar. During the long-awaited joyous celebration of the Autumnal Equinox, every single soul deeply connected to nature sincerely thanked Mother Earth for a fruitful harvest and everything good happening during the year.

It was Baekhyun’s favourite holiday, and this time, he had a lot to be thankful for.

His bazaar, and beloved childhood dream, kept prospering to the point of turning him into one of the most adored and trustworthy figures in the small community he had decided to move into. Making new acquaintances had never been an easy task for a person with such a huge secret to keep, but the cheerful redhead excelled at it.

His life had completely changed but sometimes, his thoughts went back to the woods.

To tranquil mornings peacefully sleeping under the shadow of watchful weeping willows, to the familiar smell of freshly baked cinnamon biscuits, or to the sweet way in which his late grandmother caressed his head to wake him up every single morning. His precious childhood, full of memories that made him smile and shine the brightest.

Would his grandmother be proud of what he had achieved?

He hoped that, wherever that old and kind soul rested, she would be.

Regarding his experiences of _paranormal_ nature, he was not that positive.

Progress with Chanyeol was slow, really slow ...

Nevertheless, the witch kept trying as hard as he could.

“ Come, Gannie! I found something interesting here! ˮ

It was another brisk and windy afternoon surrounded by compendiums. Large branches, full of caramel and tangerine coloured leaves, gently tapped against the windows. Baekhyun was head to toe covered by a warm wool blanket, with only his round golden glasses and a few unkempt locks peeking over it. His eyes hurt from reading yet his fiery passion and overwhelming curiosity were fuel enough to keep him going.

The redhead quickly looked around the living room.

Thankfully, there was no sign of Chanyeol — the spirit probably resting in his beloved attic. He then took the heavy book on top of his knees and showed a specific page to his always attentive familiar. In deep concentration, Morgana’s mauve eyes unhurriedly scanned the text. It was a passage offering a clear explanation as to why certain spirits were never found by the blinding light at the end of the tunnel of life.

Baekhyun read in a low voice: “ Some lost souls carry a deep feeling of remorse, one that prevents them from going on. These souls stick around, looking over their loved ones, yearning for understanding and forgiveness. Lingering spirits may have unfinished business with those around them. Compassion and forgiveness are essential for them to move on. ˮ

Compassion, forgiveness ... could those be the answers he had been looking for?

That evening, during a peaceful dinner, Baekhyun decided to finally be brave.

It was now or never.

“ Chanyeol, you know I promised to help you with your ... situation, right? ˮ

Although dark, Baekhyun could see a faint spark of hope behind gorgeously dull orbs.

Surprised, the spirit bit his lip and nodded.

“You see, I have been trying to find an exact reason for it but, it is hard. I would understand if you are not comfortable enough around me to share details about your past but, I think it would help both of us and-ˮ

“ Baekhyun, it’s okay! ˮ

“ Really? ˮ

Chanyeol offered him the sweetest of smiles. It was ... heart-fluttering.

“ What do you want to know? ˮ

“ Anything you want to share with me! Do you mind if I take notes? ˮ

“ Go on.ˮ

Baekhyun happily skipped around the kitchen to retrieve a small notebook from one of the large drawers. It was full of messy notes, drawings of plants, and measurements for potion and elixir recipes. At the very back, there were still a few blank pages.

The cheerful redhead drew a smiley face on the corner of one. “ I am ready! ˮ

“ Okay... ˮ the spirit sighed before trying to slowly gather inside his mind bits and pieces of thoughts and memories he could perfectly recall. “ As you already know, my name is Park Chanyeol. I was born in this same house and, I am sure it was during the decade of the twenties but the exact year is quite fuzzy... sorry! ˮ embarrassed, he rubbed his neck.

Baekhyun reassured him in a loving tone. “ Take all the time you need, please. ˮ

Chanyeol then knitted his brows in deep thought. “ This house belonged to my family, that I remember. By the size of the estate, you could rightly assume that we were pretty well off. Dad owned several businesses in Europe, and he was involved in the expansion of the railway network across the continent. ˮ

“ Woah, that is so interesting! ˮ Baekhyun quickly scribbled down several notes.

“ You could say that I spent here my early years and well ... my entire life. ˮ

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

From such a dashing appearance, Baekhyun figured out a long time ago that Chanyeol must have died young. Although the witch tried to always parade a wide smile in his presence, dozens of unanswered questions and dark scenarios tormented his mind.

What had happened to him?

Chanyeol was young, and very handsome — with soft dark curls, big curious eyes, and plump heart-shaped lips that could have made anyone instantly fall in love. Wealthy, and with such a bright future ahead of him... what made him make such a decision?

Baekhyun shook his head. He would wait for Chanyeol to be ready.

“ Spending your childhood in such a place must have been magical! ˮ

The man before him nodded, but there was a glimpse of sadness in his expression.

“ My parents travelled a lot so, I was always alone. I did not have friends either... ˮ

As if directly summoned by those exact words, Morgana left her dinner aside. Skilfully avoiding a perfectly placed row of tiny candles, she jumped on top of the dining table to swiftly approach the spirit and sit by his side. She purred before Chanyeol petted her.

Baekhyun found the scene wistful but, at the same time, endearing.

Morgana had taken a liking to Chanyeol — as she did with Junmyeon.

The witch could not blame her, she always approached pure and kind souls.

“ This might sound very shallow but, coming from a prosperous background meant that, most of the time, kids approached me out of personal interest from their families... ˮ Chanyeol looked down, his gaze somewhat lost. “ Nobody was interested in being my friend so, I grew up inside my very own tiny bubble. ˮ

Empathetic as he was, Baekhyun felt a pang inside his chest. He stopped taking notes since he needed a few moments to breathe. The bitter image of little Chanyeol wandering around endless corridors and dozens of empty rooms crossed his mind.

So alone, even when alive.

“ That breaks my heart, Chanyeol. I wish I could have been there to be your friend ... ˮ

Dazzling eyes of precious amber were filled with unshed tears.

“ Don’t cry, Baekhyun. Please! ˮ

Deeply worried, the spirit quickly floated from where he sat towards the ignorant owner of his dead and sorrowful heart. He looked so angelic and enthralling in the dim candlelight that Chanyeol could not help but _touch_.

Although impossible, his dainty fingers tried to wipe those tears away.

Baekhyun felt a soft caress on his cheek, and an unexplainable warmth inside his chest.

“ Seeing you sad ... it hurts me ˮ Chanyeol whispered.

The redhead felt his heart skip a few beats and his face burn.

Was he blushing? Oh, how embarrassing!

Morgana sat at the other end of the table, solemnly looking at the scene before her eyes. There was something particular in the atmosphere surrounding Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It was tender, special, and even magical — one just needed a trained gaze to see it.

“ I sh-should be the one comforting you, not th-the other way around! ˮ

Chanyeol found the complaint adorable. “ That is what friends do, right? ˮ

_Meow!_

“ See? Even Morgana agrees with me! ˮ there was a toothy grin on his face and once again, that adorable dimple on his left cheek made its appearance. “ If you are still interested, I have happier stories to tell you like ... when I got my first piano! I promise that one won’t make you cry. ˮ

“ P-piano? ˮ

Chanyeol rubbed his neck “ I kind of forgot to tell you that I am a composer ... ˮ

“ What?! ˮ Baekhyun excitedly took his notebook. “ You should have started there! ˮ

The remaining hours of the tranquil evening comfortably passed between soft laughter, shy gazes, excited scribbles, and sweet — as well as bitter — memories that, like pieces of the same complicated puzzle, the curious witch connected inside his mind.

The dark yet beautiful enigma of Park Chanyeol was finally being solved.

That same night, inside the warmth of his brand-new bed, and with Morgana peacefully sleeping by his side, Baekhyun slowly fell into Morpheus’ arms with thoughts of a gentle caress, an adorable dimple, pretty almond-shaped eyes ...

And a fluttering heart.

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Never in his lifetime had Chanyeol seen his childhood home be so prettily ornamented.

_Stunning._

Garlands of gorgeously coloured leaves, luscious berries, and pine cones of diverse sizes hanged from every wooden door frame. Windowsills had been decorated with string strands of dazzling crystals such as Citrine, Opal, Amber, and Carnelian — precious stones connected to the abundance, prosperity, and protection demanded during the Autumnal Equinox.

Centrepieces of Gold Yellow, Garnet Red, and Apricot Orange pillar candles adorned every surface. Groups of Jack O’ Lantern, Turban, and Butternut pumpkins decorated the steps of the magnificent mahogany staircase, the now lively heart of the mansion.

Being his favourite holiday, Baekhyun had thoroughly prepared for _Mabon_.

Each year, there was so much to thank Mother Earth for, but this time it was different and so very special that the cheerful witch did not want to waste the opportunity of spending the day in the company of those who made his days brighter.

_“ Chanyeol, would you mind if I organized ... a small get-together? ˮ_

_“ Do as you please, Baekhyun. This is your home! ˮ_

_“ Thank you ... will you attend too? ˮ_

_“ Do you want me to? ˮ_

_“ Yes! You are very important to me ... please, come! ˮ_

_“ O-okay. ˮ_

Baekhyun’s excitement was absolutely endearing.

Lovingly designed invitations were sent, and the only thing left to do was wait.

On the day of the joyful celebration, the ecstatic redhead got to work since dawn. Still with his cotton soft sleeping gear and fluffy slippers on, he prepared one mug of refreshing Peppermint tea and visited the garden. The sun had barely made its appearance.

Grass glistened under dazzling drops of early-morning dew.

It was peacefully quiet, just the way he liked it.

“ Good morning, earthlings. Happy _Mabon_! ˮ

He checked the four bowls of warm milk he had specifically located around the garden the night before, and seeing that they were all empty, he thought about offering lovely spirits and fairies something different. Warm whiskey and cookies would perfectly do.

After all, it was a special day!

“ Hope you enjoy it, darlings. Thank you for taking care of us! ˮ

There was so much work to do before the guests arrived. Baekhyun had invited customers, neighbours, friendly acquaintances, and of course, Junmyeon and his new girlfriend Joohyun — who turned out to be the sweetest girl the redhead had ever met.

The cheerful witch planned on offering them a sweet _Mabon_ feast of spice cookies, chocolate cupcakes, apple cider sangria, sweet potato mash, and popcorn, his favourite.

That morning, Chanyeol saw him run around the house like a madman.

Nevertheless, when the meal was prepared, all the hard work had seemed worth it.

Everything looked perfect, including Baekhyun.

The witch had discarded his glasses and put his finest clothes on — one silk blouse of ash colour with hundreds of embroidered sequin stars, and a pair of daring black leather pants. From his slender neck, a silver chain with a beautiful Moon pendant hanged.

Chanyeol had never seen anyone look so _good_.

The smiley redhead had always looked adorable in his eyes, magical even.

But this was completely different. He looked ... tempting.

_Lust._

Once the clock hit six, guests started to slowly arrive.

Junmyeon and Joohyun were the first, bringing a gorgeous set of scented candles and the best of wishes. They looked so happy and utterly in love, that Baekhyun could not help but feel healthily jealous of their bond. Accompanied by his wife and polite children, Kim Minseok excitedly congratulated the young man on his business.

“ I truly love what you have done with the place. The mansion is ... so alive! ˮ

Mrs. Kang and her blushing granddaughter, flattered by the invitation, gifted Baekhyun one tiny yet beautiful pottered Succulent. Even the Mayor had gladly accepted the invite, arriving with his siblings, and an expensive bottle of wine in hand.

Chanyeol, shy as he had always been, silently stood in the corner of the living room.

There was laughter, loud chatter, and smiley faces. It was a familiar image.

There was so much _love_ for Baekhyun in the air ...

The enamoured spirit set his hazy gaze on the owner of his thoughts. Surrounded by warmth and affection, the redhead seemed to be shinning in his very own element. It was utterly fascinating how in so little time, Chanyeol had discovered and learnt to understand so many different feelings that, the appearance of Baekhyun in his lonesome life had started to seem nothing but a fervent dream.

In his lifetime, Chanyeol had always believed there was something broken in him.

Perhaps it had been the result of having a cold-hearted and apathetic family.

Or perhaps, a certain compassionate witch just had to _find_ him.

“ Are you going to stay here the entire evening? ˮ

“ Oh, sorry ... ˮ

A soft laugh came from Baekhyun’s lips “I think Morgana left, she hates crowds. ˮ

“ Does she? ˮ

“ Hmmm, that is why she is always with you. You are calm and feel safe. ˮ

“ Oh ... ˮ Chanyeol nodded.

“ I’ve got a surprise for you. ˮ

“ For me? Why? ˮ

“ Because it’s _Mabon_ and because ... I want you to smile. ˮ

Just as the redhead uttered those sweet words, the doorbell rang.

“ Come with me! ˮ

With Chanyeol quickly floating right behind him, Baekhyun skipped towards the main hall, and once the entrance door was open, the spirit found himself to be completely speechless. He should have been used to it by now, but the owner of the most beautiful pair of amber eyes never ceased to amaze him with his kind heart and selfless actions.

“ Thank you so much for accepting my invitation! ˮ

Several years had passed since their very last encounter, but Jongdae and Yixing looked the very same. They seemed mature, looking more like successful adults, and less like stressed students who lived off unhealthy meals. Long raincoats covered their figures from the freezing wind, and although there were a few wrinkles on their faces, they still beamed in bright youthful light.

_Happiness._

How could Chanyeol describe such turmoil of emotions?

_Fright._

“ Let me bid goodbye to the rest of the guests, and then we can catch up! ˮ

_Nervousness._

Friends and acquaintances gradually left the mansion, grins on their faces. It seemed like the celebration had been a total success! Baekhyun would later congratulate himself with a cup of that deliciously looking wine the Mayor brought.

First, he politely invited Jongdae and Yixing to sit down in the comfort of the living room. He offered them a light supper — since they had just finished their shifts at their hospital — and a warm pot of Chamomile tea the pair gladly accepted.

“ I appreciate you coming here. I know you both are busy! ˮ

“ It’s the least we could do after receiving word from you ˮ time had passed, but Yixing still talked in that composed tone Chanyeol perfectly recalled. Out of the pair of friends, he had always been the calm one while Jongdae was ... the total opposite. “ We thought thoroughly about the possibility of not coming, but in the end, we felt we had to. ˮ

“ Is he here? ˮ Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun nodded before looking at the spirit who still stood in the corner of the room.

“ Chanyeol please, sit by my side? ˮ

Dubiously, the fading figure floated towards the sofa, uncomfortably sitting on the other end. His head hung low as if scared of crossing a wild gaze with the pair of friends seated in front of him. He was nervous about their reactions and slightly scared of facing his gloomy past. Could he do it?

“ Look at me? ˮ Baekhyun asked in the softest tone, and who was Chanyeol to deny him?

Maybe he could do it, after all, he was _not_ alone.

“ Last time, you told me about your past experiences in the mansion, and I recalled something Mr. Kim told me before purchasing the estate ˮ Baekhyun explained. “ I figured something had happened between the three of you, and after talking to Minseok once again ... I understood there had been a terrible misunderstanding. You have an unfinished business with Jongdae and Yixing, one well-deserved conversation so ... that is why I invited them! ˮ

For the second time in less than an hour, Chanyeol was left speechless.

Was Baekhyun even real?

Could such an enormous heart fit in his tiny body?

Yixing looked at the empty spot near the youthful owner of the mansion as if trying to find something in the air, a hint to prove the indeed, there was a presence among them.

“ Baekhyun sent us a letter where he explained everything ... ˮ

“ And now here we are! ˮ Jongdae added.

“ Is there anything you would like to say, Chanyeol? ˮ

The spirit looked down once again, his eyes set on the wooden planks of the floor. He wished he could pet Morgana, but the animal was still nowhere to be found. If he had been alive, he was sure that both his hands and legs would have been shaking by now.

“ I’m s-sorry ˮ he muttered, his deep voice barely a whisper. “ I did n-not mean to scare them that night, Baekhyun... th-they were like my friends and ... when they said they were leaving I was so very sad th-at I exploded. I regret it a lot please, tell th-them that, please ... ˮ

“ Hey Chanyeol, relax ˮ there was a tender smile on his face “ It’s okay! ˮ

Puzzled by the image before them, Jongdae and Yixing watched Baekhyun talk alone.

“ He wants to apologize for what happened. To be honest, it is understandable that being alone for as long as the mansion had been locked, he rapidly grew attached to both of you. Imagine how much you had changed his monotonous life! When you mentioned you were leaving ... I guess the kitchen episode Minseok mentioned happened. ˮ

“ We were so scared ... I still sometimes dream about it ˮ Yixing admitted.

The spirit kept looking at the floor, a pout on his plump lips. He was so embarrassed ...

“ You see, Chanyeol needs your help to be in peace ˮ Baekhyun explained to his guests. “ I have lived here for a few months now, and I can ensure you that he is nothing but a kind soul that has unfairly gone through... a lot. I am absolutely certain he did not mean any harm to both of you! ˮ

“ If that is the case, it is a relief ˮ Jongdae sighed before eating a cinnamon biscuit.

“ In the beginning, it was quite hard. Nobody would have believed in us so, we deeply interiorized such a dark and confusing chapter in our lives ˮ Yixing sipped on his mug of Chamomile tea. “ But time has passed, and we have matured. For example, now I understand that there is so much to the world around us than what our eyes can perceive...I think you, better than anyone, know what I talk about? ˮ

Baekhyun nodded, a grin on his face. “ You are right, Yixing! Magic lingers around us, in the air we breathe, the flowers we take care of, or in the laugh of those who love you. Not everyone is able to understand it, but once you do ... your life changes completely! ˮ

“ I am glad Chanyeol has found someone like you to take care of him. ˮ

“ Like me? ˮ the redhead asked in a confused tone.

“ Yeah! Someone who cares enough to risk being called a madman! ˮ Jongdae added.

“ You must care about him a lot ... ˮ

The spirit looked at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye. He could see how the witch fidgeted on his seat, fiddling with his beautiful slender fingers. Was he nervous?

“ You could say I do ... ˮ

“ Anyway! ˮ Jongdae clapped his hands. “ We do accept your apology, Chanyeol! ˮ

“ Yeah! apart from that episode, you were a pretty peaceful presence to live with! ˮ

“ Th-thank you so much ... ˮ the spirit muttered.

Baekhyun finally caught a glimpse of that tiny dimple he adored.

He was not sure if a simple conversation would be enough to help Chanyeol — deep down he figured out that actions would not be enough for it, magic had to be involved somehow in the equation — still, every minute of research until ungodly hours seemed to be absolutely worth it, even if that beautiful smile was the only reward.

“ Is there anything else you would like to tell them? ˮ

“ Can you ask them ... about their lives? I m-missed them a lot ... ˮ

“ Anything for you, Chanyeol. ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

_Deities of Mabon and Spirits of Fall,_

_Please hear this prayer and gather around._

_Bless this Harvest and this Home._

_..._

_May your Fortune smile upon this sacred ground._

That night, thousands of minuscule stars covered a cloudless sky with a dazzling veil.

Baekhyun looked at the image, completely enthralled by its radiant beauty.

It was cold outside, but he did not mind.

_Tranquillity._

Although fatigued, every single minute of the joyous celebration had been worth it. His very first Mabon outside of the peaceful woods had been an unforgettable experience. Surrounding himself with those important to him had been the greatest choice he could have ever made.

His body ached but still, he felt so blessed for the love and affection he had received, that even his inner energies had been completely replenished. Magic oozed from his entire figure — like tiny golden flickers coming out of a lit sparkler.

Baekhyun was overjoyed.

Jongdae and Yixing had left not long ago, and the aftertaste of their entire conversation was nothing but sweet, like that of a honeycomb toffee being tasted for the very first time. They had been mature, polite, understanding, and surprisingly open-minded. Their kind words and simple yet very meaningful forgiveness had restored in Chanyeol a missing glow, one that made his still fading figure gleam like a precious stone.

He had never looked so stunning.

There was something about his presence now, something so otherworldly that, like the purest form of magic, called to Baekhyun’s inner self. That same feeling, just like the first time he stepped into the mansion, but ten times more powerful.

What could it be?

One simple four-letter word came to Baekhyun’s mind ...

Still, he was too shy to even utter it.

_Meow?_

Cautiously, Morgana appeared from behind a pair of Camellia bushes in full bloom.

“ Oh ... where have you been? ˮ

The redhead bent down to pick and cradle his cherished familiar inside his warm arms.

“ Have you celebrated _Mabon_ with the garden spirits? ˮ

_Meow!_

Baekhyun smiled before softly pecking her head. “ Let’s head inside, it’s freezing! ˮ

Once in the kitchen, the aftermath of the celebration was visible everywhere. Various pieces of wrapping paper covered the floor. Empty plates and dirtied mugs filled the entire surface of the dining table, but the witch was too tired to care about that — by all means, he would clean everything the next morning.

After carefully leaving Morgana on the floor to roam by herself, Baekhyun turned off the lights and lit one of the scented candles gifted by Junmyeon and Joohyun. They perfectly knew his taste! The smell of refreshing Bergamot filled his nostrils, making the atmosphere around him relaxing and serene.

Retrieving a spotless wineglass from one of the upper cupboards, Baekhyun poured himself some of the burgundy coloured liquid he had also been gifted. The aroma was delicious, with recognizable hints of wild cherries. Being a complete lightweight, the redhead sometimes enjoyed taking a sip — particularly during special days.

Everything was quiet, perhaps too quiet ...

Before he could search for some tranquil company, Chanyeol floated into the room.

There was something different in his stance, he looked more _alive_ than ever.

Baekhyun felt his silly heart flutter out of nowhere.

“ How are you feeling? ˮ

“ Amazing ... and it’s all thanks to you ... ˮ the spirit suddenly floated towards Baekhyun, the space between them being almost inexistent. It was exhilarating. He felt nervous, but at the same time daring — especially with the redhead looking like an absolute dream before him. “I am so thankful for what you did today ... I wish ... I wish I could do something for you, something for this day to be unforgettable too ... ˮ

Baekhyun gulped, the lack of space affecting him. “ Ch-Chanyeol, you don’t have to do anything for me, really! I thought you could use some p-peace of mind and ... who am I to turn my back on a dear f-friend? ˮ

Suddenly, that word _hurt_.

“ ... friend ˮ it was a mere whisper coming from heart-shaped lips, but it pained him.

Oh, if Baekhyun just knew how much in love Chanyeol was ...

“ Hey, I have an idea. Would you ... accompany me to the attic? ˮ

“ R-really? You don’t mind taking me there? ˮ

The spirit shook his head, a soothing smile on his face “ I think I am finally ready. ˮ

Wineglass in one hand, and lit candle on the other, Baekhyun slowly followed Chanyeol up the stairs — careful not to slip on his way. Even if inside his very own home, he felt nervous. Perhaps a bit of wine would make his shaking legs stop, but the constant fluttering of his heart ... he knew it had nothing to with him visiting the forgotten attic.

“ Well, here we are! I mean, it is not much but ... it is my entire life ... ˮ

Even though lights were not on, the brilliant glow coming from the gorgeous full moon outside was enough to illuminate the room. Four dirtied windows were large enough to offer a clear glimpse of the dazzling mantle outside. Walls were full of shelves completely stacked with all sorts of items, and the floor was covered with several boxes and various stacks of books.

It was dark, gloomy even but ... strangely cosy.

“ Welcome to my room! You can leave the candle ... ˮ the spirit rapidly scanned the room to find a firm enough surface “ ... here! ˮ

Baekhyun was speechless, spinning around himself to observe everything.

“ This place is fascinating, Chanyeol. Will you show it to me? ˮ

Taking their sweet time, both of them wandered together around the large room. The spirit explained a curious redhead with eyes full of wonder the story behind each of the toys he saw and could recall — miniature brass soldiers that had faithfully accompanied him during lonely afternoons in the vast garden, his beloved classic car collection, or the now dirtied and discoloured teddy bear Chanyeol tightly hugged in bed each night.

Baekhyun felt honoured, cherishing each word coming from those plump lips.

Chanyeol _trusted_ him, and he could not be happier.

Something in the middle of the room caught his attention. It looked like a huge piece of furniture hidden under a beige bed sheet. Could it be ...

“ What is this? ˮ

“ Oh, that is my piano! ˮ

“ Do you mind if I ...? ˮ

“ Please, go on! ˮ

Careful to not throw anything around themselves on the floor, the witch uncovered the grand instrument. Suddenly, a warm kind of energy hit him. It was invisible, and it lingered in the air among the thousands of minuscule dust particles that had covered it for decades and decades. The forgotten instrument was excitedly greeting his owner after being neglected for so very long.

“ It’s so strange seeing it after so many years ... ˮ

“ Do you miss it? Music, I mean. ˮ

Chanyeol thought about the exact answer for a few minutes but, there was not any. He remembered being passionate about music during his childhood and teenage years. Composing his very own _Magnum Opus_ — the melody of an entire lifetime — even being once a dream of his, the grandest one. 

Nevertheless, people changed, and so did dreams.

Just as he started to fall into deep darkness, his passion disappeared.

Inspiration left him for good, and afterward, his very own will to live did too.

He would never again hear beautiful melodies being formed inside his head...

But then Baekhyun appeared and once again, Chanyeol was proved wrong. His dull world had been magically painted in vibrant colours, his mind filled with the sound of soft and enchanting laughter, and his heart with the most tender of words.

“ I guess I do miss it. ˮ

The redhead decided to be bold — perhaps it was the wine kicking in — and moved two wooden boxes to the very front of the instrument. He put them side by side and sat on one of them to later tap the surface of the other, signalling Chanyeol to do the same.

“ I have never played piano before. Would you lead me? ˮ

Baekhyun positioned his slender fingers on top of ivory keys, and Chanyeol did too.

One note.

The instrument was completely out of tune, but none of them paid attention to it.

“ How do I start? ˮ Baekhyun asked with flushed cheeks. He was not sure if it had to do with the sweet liquid he had been enjoying, or with the way he could catch a faint glimpse of a hopeful eternity inside Chanyeol’s dull yet beautiful eyes.

The spirit located his fingers on top of Baekhyun’s, and he could swear he felt a spark.

It was pure.

It was intimate.

It was _magic_.

Lead by expert fingers, the witch played an entire melody by himself.

“ It sounds ... ˮ Chanyeol started.

“ Imperfect, but very beautiful. It reminds me of us ... ˮ Baekhyun softly laughed.

The spirit felt his heart race, he was feeling too much, and way too fast.

“ Wh-what do you mean? ˮ

“ I don’t know much about music, but I know that when a piano is out of tune, it should not sound good. Still, when you play with me it does... ˮ his face burnt. Baekhyun was sure it was the tiny bit of wine he had been drinking speaking on his behalf. He turned to the side, wanting to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. “ My feelings are the same ... They should not make any kind of sense because I’m alive and ... ˮ

“ I’m dead. ˮ

“ And still ... everything makes sense, and it feels _good_. ˮ

They stood in silence for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Not a single sound could be heard across the room, just the wind outside, gracefully knocking on the roof with funny fingers.

“ Baekhyun, can I ... kiss you? ˮ

The witch blushed.

“ I have never kissed anyone ˮ he admitted, somehow embarrassed by his own words.

“ Me neither ... ˮ

“ Oh. ˮ

Chanyeol approached him as slow as he could, careful to not scare Baekhyun away.

Fading fingertips caressed one scarlet cheek — the beautiful redhead was as nervous as him. When their lips finally touched, it was short and so very sweet. Although none of them could feel anything, the dazzling magic surrounding their wonderful yet strangely perfect bond sent tiny tingles down their bodies.

“ That was ... ˮ

“ I know ... ˮ the witch looked down, a shy smile on his face.

It seemed as if the world around them had stopped — the atmosphere whimsical.

Chanyeol had never felt so _alive_.

“ Would you accompany me tonight? ˮ

“ Wh-what!? ˮ

“ Not like that! ˮ Baekhyun could only laugh “ I just don’t want you to be alone... ˮ

“ Do you want me to s-sleep next to you? ˮ

“ Yes. ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

Softly spoken words, yet so much depth behind them.

_Affection._

That one magical night in the tranquillity of the attic had changed everything.

Dark thoughts, fears, and all sorts of insecurities had vanished from restless minds to welcome endless October nights under the warmth provided by thick blankets, and the most delicate of caresses. With a resplendent moon — and sometimes a motherly Morgana — as a witness, Chanyeol and Baekhyun slowly grew closer to each other.

_“ Nobody understood me. How could I marry someone I did not know? ˮ_

Silence engulfed the room, but Baekhyun could feel the beating of his heart in his ears.

_“ I became so apathetic that I stopped feeling and then... I did it. ˮ_

Gorgeous amber eyes were full of tears. The thought of Chanyeol being misunderstood, abandoned, and so absolutely wretched broke him. How could such mean families exist?

Parents were supposed to support, embrace, and ... _care_.

It was unfair, for Chanyeol had been young, bright, and so deserving of love.

_“ Any normal parent would have been so very proud of you ... I am so sorry. ˮ_

_“ Thank you, Baekhyun. ˮ_

_“ I wish I could have been there to hold your hand ... ˮ_

One thoughtful smile.

_“ You are here now, and that is all that matters, right? ˮ_

Slowly and inevitably, in the stillness of dawn, a certain redhead found himself falling. Love was pure and so very magical. He had heard so much about it, that he was ready to just throw himself at the feeling when it knocked on his door — and it finally did.

His mind was full of heartfelt confessions, and so was his heart.

Chanyeol started to feel like _home_. Like long walks in the meadows under a bright July sun, like the melodious chirping of birds, or the graceful way in which flowers danced in the company of the wind. It was familiar, it was ... warm.

Just like that, inside a sweet dream, weeks slowly passed in the Park-Byun Mansion.

For the first time since its inauguration, work at _Hégemone_ started to pile up.

With the sudden arrival of brisk weather, several friends and neighbours fell victim to long colds, and the trustworthy witch — dedicated as he was — spent entire afternoons surrounded by journals, thoroughly researching to come up with personalized remedies that could alleviate their uncomfortable symptoms.

Chanyeol and Morgana accompanied him during those tedious hours.

The spirit would sit by his side, quietly admiring such enthralling beauty.

_“ Is there something on my face? ˮ_

_“ No. You just look ... perfect like this. ˮ_

Baekhyun would always smile, a blush on his cheeks.

It was peaceful.

They were a small, imperfect, but ideal _family_.

During the busiest of days, and when one pair of hands was not enough to prepare the huge amount of daily orders the bazaar got, Junmyeon dropped by to help Baekhyun out.

It was one of those tranquil afternoons.

After three long hours delicately wrapping dozens of packages, including on each a detailed note with clear instructions on how to use the products, both friends could not take it and exhausted decided to have a refreshment. They deserved a rest.

“ Could you prepare the kettle while I put the scones in a tray, Jun? ˮ

“ Of course! ˮ

Graciously, Baekhyun moved around the kitchen — the soft lilac kimono he wore and the magenta coloured bow on his waist twirling around his legs in an enchanting manner. There was a gentle smile on his lips. Inside his very own bubble, and ignorant to everything around him, he hummed a melody he recalled from a dream.

Junmyeon looked at him with curiosity.

“ You look happy. ˮ

His friend only laughed.

The psychic could not be fooled.

He had a keen eye and knew Baekhyun enough to figure out that there was something he was not sharing with him. The energy surrounding his petite figure was ... different. His aura had always been bright and peaceful — characteristic of a Green Witch — but now, that same energy was buzzing, it was _radiant_.

Baekhyun set one silver tray full of delicious looking blackberry scones with cream on the table, and his best friend did the same with two mugs of dark amber Earl Grey tea.

The snack looked appetizing and for sure, it smelled heavenly.

“ How are things going with Chanyeol? ˮ

“ Fine, I guess? ˮ there was a faint blush on his cheeks, one Junmyeon noticed. “ There has been some progress and luckily... he has finally started to open up! ˮ

“ I’m glad! Did that meeting you organized with the previous tenants help? ˮ

The redhead nodded with a smile. “ It did! Ever since he has been more smiley! ˮ

“ Baekhyun, I have found something that could help you, both of you. ˮ

Those words sparked some interest in the witch.

From his backpack on the floor, Junmyeon retrieved one very old looking notebook. Its brown cover was completely worn off — probably due to the passing of time. “ I found this inside a box in the cellar. It is my mother’s old journal ... ˮ he opened it on the page with a bookmark, and then showed it to Baekhyun.

Those words ...

“ Is this a spell? Why did your mother have a spell in her diary? ˮ

“ This is not any spell, Baekhyun. This is a _Crossing Spell_. ˮ

The witch carefully analyzed the page and indeed, those words sounded like an incantation, a powerful one he would say. On the corner, there was a step by step explanation on how to cast it, including what magical objects to use, and a specific date.

Midnight, October 31st.

“ I have never encountered this type of magic before ˮ Baekhyun admitted.

“ It is quite ... Spiritualistic ˮ Junmyeon took a sip of his tea. “ If cast correctly, one Crossing Spell is powerful enough to help a lost soul find the light. ˮ

To Baekhyun it sounded, unbelievable.

Nevertheless, magic worked like that most of the time.

Unbelievable. Bizarre. _Beautiful_.

“ How does it work? ˮ

“ This spell calls to the realm of the souls and works as a gateway. ˮ Junmyeon explained as simply as he could. “ From what I know, it needs to be cast during All Hallow’s Eve, when those alive have the opportunity to coexist with the dead. ˮ

“ The most powerful and magical of all nights ... ˮ the redhead adjusted his golden round glasses. He scanned the page once again, uncertain of thoughts in his head and feelings inside his heart. “ Jun, this is what I have been looking for from the very beginning ... ˮ

“Still, you don’t sound very excited? ˮ

“ Oh, I am! I was just thinking about the necessary preparations. ˮ

_Lies._

A scary feeling engulfed his entire body — one that made his legs shake and chest hurt.

Gorgeous amber eyes were unfocused, and faintly burning.

Baekhyun knew he had made a promise but ...

Would his heart be strong enough to bid Chanyeol goodbye?

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

The soft moonlight glow illuminated the room.

Lying on his comfortable bed with Chanyeol resting by his side, Baekhyun looked at the ceiling. It was late, probably around three in the morning. The wind outside was loud enough to not let him sleep but deep down, he knew that was not the reason for him to be completely restless.

His mind was hazy, and so was his heart.

Junmyeon’s words rang inside his head: _“You want the best for Chanyeol, right? ˮ_

Of course, he did.

Nevertheless, his heart was immensely hurt.

Over time, he realized that indeed, the spirit brought him to the mansion.

That overwhelmingly powerful energy he felt the very first time he visited the place...

It was Chanyeol.

One hopeless cry that had been unheard for way too long.

Unexpectedly, and in such a short time, Baekhyun had found in the kind presence a unique connection beyond the physical realm — a feeling so bizarre yet beautiful that had made his inexperienced and eager heart soar into dazzling skies.

A soulmate.

“ You can’t sleep? ˮ Chanyeol whispered.

“ Hmmm. ˮ

Careful enough to not startle Morgana — who each night slept at the end of the bed — Baekhyun turned to his side. The spirit watched him with worry in his eyes. Still, he looked as handsome as always. A few dark curls fell upon his forehead, his pretty almond eyes were wide open, and his plump lips formed a pout.

“ Did anything happen? I noticed you acted strangely during dinner ... Gannie did too. ˮ

Baekhyun sighed, was he an open book for them?

“ You both know me so well. ˮ

“ It’s not that. You always smile and sing and ... shine. Right now you look sad. ˮ

“ I guess... ˮ the redhead whispered.

“ You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but-ˮ

“ Chanyeol, what if I told you that I found the way to help you cross? ˮ

Innocent almond eyes opened in surprise. The spirit could not believe his ears.

Did Baekhyun find a way to help him? Oh right, he had promised.

With the passing of months, Chanyeol had completely forgotten about it. He found his very own piece of Heaven on Earth in the company of Baekhyun and Morgana. They had shown him what real affection felt like, something he had never experienced before during his lifetime.

He started to believe that perhaps, he was indeed deserving of such cherished emotions.

After so many years of loneliness and confusion ... _love_ had found him.

“ That is sudden. I don’t know what to say... ˮ

Baekhyun had a sad smile on his face. “Junmyeon found this spell. It’s a very powerful one, one that if correctly cast would help you find ... the light. ˮ

“ Would you cast it for me? ˮ

“ Of course. I promised and... I would do anything for you. ˮ

“ But? ˮ

Perhaps Chanyeol was being shameless, but he did not care. He needed reassurance.

He wanted to know if he was the only one having doubts.

Baekhyun grinned, looking so beautiful covered in the moonlight.

“ You really want me to say it, don’t you. ˮ

“ Please? ˮ

“ I want to be selfish, Chanyeol. I want to back off on my promise and _keep_ you. ˮ

The spirit could not take it anymore and got as close as he could. The space between them was almost inexistent, but none minded. It was intimate, romantic ... real.

“ I want to be selfish too and ask you to not make me do it, to not make me leave you. ˮ

“ Oh, Chanyeol ˮ Baekhyun’s chest burned, but it was an amazing sensation. His delicate fingers dared to caress one fading cheek. “Why are you so- ˮ

“ In love? ˮ

The redhead smiled — although he wanted to weep for their too painful and sad reality.

“ You know I can’t do that. ˮ

“ I know, Baekhyun. ˮ

“ If I don’t help you right now... you would stay here. That would make me so happy, but once I am gone you will still be here ˮ those words were barely whispered. “ I could not leave this world in peace, Chanyeol. You cannot stay here, not alone, not again. ˮ

Both of them perfectly understood the situation.

They could not be swayed by feelings, no matter how strong they were.

“ I would trade an eternity of loneliness for just a short lifetime with you, Baekhyun. ˮ

Tears suddenly fell.

“ You are so precious to me, Chanyeol. So very precious ... I wish I could hold you. ˮ

“ I wish I could dry your tears ... ˮ

“ Just be close to me, that will be enough. ˮ

The redhead slowly closed his eyes, he was finally falling asleep.

“ Baekhyun ... will you spend with me my last hours on Earth? ˮ

“ Anything for you, my love. ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

“ Trick or Treat?! ˮ

Sooner than expected, the 31st of October arrived.

Outside, distant laughter could be heard. Accompanied by their parents, friends, or older siblings, groups of cheerful children ran up and down the neighbourhood, wearing adorable costumes, toothy grins on their faces, and cauldron-shaped buckets filled to the brim with colourful candy.

The vivid image of happiness.

Streets had also been decorated for the special occasion.

Greenish goblins and fake yet really scary skeletons camped on every garden — waiting to give an innocent soul the fright of their lives. Sinister-looking carved pumpkins of all sizes watched silently over everyone from balconies and windowsills. Thick spider webs of light silver hung from the dozens of street lights that illuminated the scene with an eerie orange glow.

“ Mr. Baekhyun, your witch costume is so cool! ˮ

There was a soft giggle. “ Thank you! Here, have some candy apples I have prepared. ˮ

“ Woah, thank you! ˮ

“ You’re welcome, cuties. Now go have fun! ˮ

Each time the redhead closed the front door, the smile on his face disappeared.

Absolute silence.

The mansion was tranquil, a total contrast with the image outside.

Baekhyun took off the giant pointy hat on top of his head, and looked at himself in the now spotless mirror he had found in the attic — it was golden, and beautifully ornamented with natural motives such as birds and leaves.

He looked _devastated_ but ... how could he not?

He hated goodbyes.

_Meow?_

From the corner of the hall, Morgana looked at him with eyes full of sadness. She exactly knew what was going on, and she could only watch the scene, helpless. Her tiny heart hurt for Baekhyun, the boy she had learnt to love like her very own child, and for Chanyeol, an innocent soul that had been trapped in the dark claws of an unfair destiny.

At least, they had found each other along the way.

“ Don’t worry about me, Gannie. Should we go find Chanyeol? ˮ

The star-crossed lovers had decided to spend each minute of the dreadfully short day together.

In the morning, they had breakfast in comfortable silence. Being in the company of each other was enough for them. It was _perfect_. Then, they watched old black and white photos of town Baekhyun had retrieved from the Local Library. As if bewitched by Chanyeol’s storytelling skills and deep voice, he had attentively listened to him talk about each of those places, and how he remembered their vibrant colours and details.

It was delightful, something they should have definitely done before.

Sadly, their time was up.

Baekhyun would miss him terribly... Would his heart be strong enough to take it?

That same afternoon, Chanyeol found himself obliging the gloomy witch to take a nap.

_“ I don’t want to! ˮ_

_“ You have to sleep, my love. Your energies need to be fully replenished. ˮ_

_“ But I want to be with you, please don’t make me ... ˮ_

_“ I will stay by your side, okay? ˮ_

_“ Okay ... ˮ_

Truthful to his promise, the spirit did not leave Baekhyun for even one second. He laid next to him, quietly admiring each and every detail of such otherworldly beauty. For the first time in his exceptionally long lifetime, he felt ... lucky.

Having been loved by Baekhyun — even if for a short while — had been a blessing.

The thought of leaving him behind broke him on the inside. Still, although the farewell would hurt him to no end, he wanted to finally be hopeful, to believe that in some other realm, they would reunite once again.

As long as he had to, Chanyeol would _wait_.

Night slowly approached, and their last dinner together was ... devastating. Although he had tried to be happy and smile, for the spirit did not deserve to see a sad Baekhyun during his last day on Earth, he could not keep his façade anymore.

His head hung while looking at his full plate, completely devoid of hunger.

“ I think we should talk about the spell, just to be prepared. ˮ

Chanyeol nodded.

“ I have done my research ˮ Baekhyun murmured in the lowest tone possible. Indeed, for the last few days, he had, with the help of Junmyeon, read anything and everything available about the powerful Crossing Spell. “ It can only be cast once. Witches are not allowed to continuously mess with the realms or at least, someone like me. Others might do it but their witchcraft is far more advanced and ... dark. ˮ

“ What do you mean? ˮ

“ Evil witches do not exist only in fairytales. I devote myself to Mother Nature while others ... they do it to higher and way scarier beings ... ˮ

“ Oh, I understand. ˮ

“Due to my principles, and how I have been educated, I can only cast it once. At midnight, the portal between the two realms will be open for one single minute, allowing you to cross to the other side ... ˮ

Tears started to fall from puffy yet still gorgeous eyes, and Chanyeol could not take it.

“ Baekhyun please, it breaks my heart to see you like this. ˮ

“ I j-just. I’m going to m-miss you so much. ˮ

“ Me too but, I cannot leave this world with your teary eyes on my mind ... ˮ

Chanyeol was right.

Baekhyun had to be strong for him, even if it killed him on the inside.

“ I l-love you. ˮ

“ You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those three words. ˮ

After the bittersweet meal, they moved to the attic — for Baekhyun believed it was the perfect place to cast the spell. Chanyeol was attached to the room. Bits and pieces of his past surrounded them, creating an ideal atmosphere for such powerful magic.

The redhead cleared enough space on the floor to draw a big circle with a tiny piece of white chalk he had retrieved from a crystal bottle in the kitchen. Then, he located three thick candles of pure Ivory in a triangular manner, creating this way a symbol that would work as a passageway between the two realms.

Morgana looked at him with worried eyes.

Baekhyun’s hands shook as he lit a stick of Lotus incense — perfect for inner peace.

That peace ... he hoped Chanyeol could finally find it on the other side.

Thirty minutes until midnight.

“ Will you stargaze with me? ˮ the spirit asked and, who was Baekhyun to deny him?

Both of them laid side by side on the dusty floor. In complete silence, they looked at the breathtaking dazzling mantle outside of the window. One bright full moon shone in a comforting manner — reassuring them that everything would be okay in the end.

It was stunning.

When the time to get ready finally arrived, Baekhyun felt his legs shake.

“ Love, look at me? ˮ

The redhead adjusted his glasses and looked at Chanyeol.

Suddenly everything seemed fine.

“ I trust you. ˮ

Once again, Junmyeon’s voice came to mind: _“You want the best for Chanyeol, right? ˮ_

He did, and _this_ was the best for the spirit.

Chanyeol trusted him.

Chanyeol _needed_ him. 

It was too late to go back, and he had a precious promise to fulfill.

“ Shall we start? ˮ

The witch carefully lit the three candles and felt more relaxed than before. Perhaps it was the sweet Lotus smell in the air, or perhaps it was the thought that, no matter how hard it was, his beloved would finally rest in peace.

“ Chanyeol please, would you stand near the circle? ˮ

The spirit did as told, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun.

Their time was finally up.

“ Cross when the circle is fully illuminated, okay? ˮ

“ Okay, Baekhyun. ˮ

“ Chanyeol ... I love you. ˮ

“ I love you too. ˮ

Just then, the incantation started. The redhead stood strong in the middle of the room.

_There is a time for everything,_

_and everything is finally in place._

_May the Light guide you beyond this dark impasse_.

_Traverse in peace and happiness, to the other side of the veil._

_My blessing is with you._

The symbol illuminated in a bright blue colour.

It was time.

Chanyeol nodded his head in determination, but just as he was going to step into the circle, the sound of a stack of boxes falling apart startled both of them. Morgana had jumped from the very top directly into the centre of the symbol on the floor.

“ GANNIE, NO! ˮ

Her tiny body was surrounded by a blanket of dazzling sparkles. Then she slowly elevated up, up, up ... until a blinding light exploded inside the overwhelming darkness.

Baekhyun was on his knees, he could not believe it.

What had happened?

Suddenly, in the center of the circle, a dazzling figure appeared.

It was a beautiful woman with splendid silver hair — two long braids adorned with beads and colourful feathers gathered it at the sides. She wore a crisp dress of a deep emerald with a tightened corset of a soft brown leader in the middle.

Mauve eyes looked at the pair, a tender smile on her lips.

She was gorgeous and her aura so warm and familiar, that Baekhyun felt at home.

“ G-gannie? ˮ

“ Hello, my dear children. ˮ

“ Morgana? Is that you? ˮ Chanyeol was confused, a turmoil in both his head and heart.

The woman with skin as fair as fresh snow nodded.

“ Why d-did you do that? Why did you ... ˮ Baekhyun felt tears fall down his cheeks.

“ I could not bear seeing you both suffer that much ... We do not have much time, so let me tell you a short story ˮ she offered them a shy smile. “ Although always considered one of the most powerful sorceresses of my time, I had never been the happiest during my lifetime, for I could never bear a child. ˮ

There was melancholy in her tone, and a faint veil of fog in her eyes.

“ Once I passed away, I decided to stay in the realm of the living to guide young and inexperienced souls as a familiar. Centuries passed and I encountered nothing but darkness and selfishness ... until one tranquil day in the woods I found someone that would definitely change my life for good. That was you, Baekhyun. ˮ

The witch felt his chest tighten.

“ G-gannie ... ˮ

Worried, Chanyeol gazed at him. He swiftly approached Baekhyun to caress his back.

“ Pure and selfless, growing attached to you was easy, to the point of seeing you as the very own child I could never give birth to ... ˮ mauve eyes glistened, but they were full of a distinct emotion, it was _pride_.

“ When you told me your decision of leaving the woods I feared for your safety, but you have always been so hot-headed ... I explored this place in depth before you decided to move in, and here I found not only comfort but also a best friend. Chanyeol, you are such a beautiful soul, one that glows even in the darkest of environments. Becoming your friend made me realize that perhaps there was something else to life, something more bizarre and enchanting than magic itself. ˮ

The spirit smiled.

“ Thank you for showing me kindness when no one would ... ˮ

“ You are welcome, Chanyeol ˮ Morgana breathed in. “ My time has finally arrived to rest, and I can do it in peace for I know that I leave both of you in good hands. Protect your precious bond, and give everything to each other. Before go, there is something I would like to gift you as a token of my gratitude. ˮ

The sorceress closed her eyes and in deep concentration murmured some words in a foreign language.

Was she casting a spell?

Suddenly, another sparkling mantle, like the one that had covered her animal self, surrounded Chanyeol’s fading figure. It was way brighter and ... beautiful. The spirit felt a tingling sensation over his entire being, it was warm and reminded him of long afternoons playing in the garden under a scorching sun.

He missed that sensation.

“ Ch-Chanyeol? ˮ

Astounded, Baekhyun saw how his love materialized before his eyes.

He was real.

He was _alive_.

“ How...? ˮ Chanyeol asked while looking at his hands, _feeling_ them once again.

“ Magic. ˮ

Baekhyun had tears in his eyes.

One bright light illuminated the entire room, and Morgana started to slowly fade.

“ My time is up. Baekhyun please, could you bid Junmyeon goodbye on my behalf? Tell him he also deserves to find his happiness with Joohyun ˮ he smile was blinding. “ Now ... I say goodbye. Take care of each other, my children. I love you. ˮ

Just like that, the light disappeared — Morgana had crossed.

Silence engulfed the attic. The incense stick had burnt out, leaving the three lit candles and the symbol on the floor as the only proof of what had happened before their eyes.

“ B-Baekhyun. ˮ

The witch did not think twice before launching himself at his soulmate to kiss him.

Surprised, Chanyeol circled his arms around the tiny waist but happily succumbed to it.

It was perfect.

It was _magic_.

“ Chanyeol, would you accompany me tonight? ˮ

“ Anything for you, my love. ˮ

_●---●---●----●---●---●--●---●---●_

**Epilogue: Waltz For The Wicked**

Soft piano chords could be heard in the distance, lingering in the bewitching atmosphere.

_Stunning._

One bright sun shone up in the sky, and there was not a single cloud around.

Baekhyun happily skipped through the garden. It looked ... magical. Gorgeous Daffodils, Hyacinths, and Bluebells in full bloom welcomed him every single morning — excited to listen to his stories, especially their favourite one, that one about two star-crossed lovers who, despite the difficulties imposed by destiny found and _loved_ each other.

“ Hello, Earthlings! You look prettier and prettier each morning! ˮ

He slowly watered and took care of each of them and then, he laid on the ground.

Feeling that connection to Mother Earth he cherished made him feel so ... alive.

“ Do you think Gannie and Grandma are doing fine? I hope they have become friends! ˮ

Baekhyun missed them so much.

He could never be thankful enough for their sacrifices. While one had taught him about life, taking care of him like a real mother, the other had shown him that family did not only mean to be related by blood.

It was more, so much more than that.

Ever since Morgana crossed to finally rest in peace, things had changed.

Living in the company of a spirit had been an unforgettable experience — one that marked his life — for sure, but living with a soulmate was ... totally different, for his heart was so very full that he was scared of exploding into thousands of sparkles.

Could anyone die from joy?

Each morning, Chanyeol would wake Baekhyun up with tender words and the softest kisses on his temple. Together, they worked at _Hégemone_ , welcoming friends and neighbours who, just as it had happened when they met the redhead for the first time, instantly fell for the young man and each of his distinct charms.

His deep voice, the dimple on his cheek, or the way he would politely talk to everyone.

He was perfect, and — even if impossible — Baekhyun kept falling and falling for him.

Each afternoon, regardless of the weather, they explored the town with intertwined fingers. Chanyeol adored walking, and Baekhyun always made sure to find new places to discover in the intimate company of each other, like adventurers on the mission of a lifetime. They complemented each other, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

The redhead wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“ My dear fairies, I hope you have a great day. I will see you tomorrow! ˮ

Once he entered the house, he heard a soft melody coming from the living room.

Baekhyun quietly approached the source of that beautiful music.

Seeing his soulmate play the piano was ... mesmerizing.

In his very own element, Chanyeol shone brighter than all of those stars illuminating the skies each night. There was a fire inside him, a passion — one that made his precious eyes glow in dazzling light, one that attracted Baekhyun to no end.

He had never looked so splendid.

“ Baekhyun? ˮ

“ Sorry, I did not want to startle you! ˮ

“ It doesn’t matter ... come here? ˮ

The redhead did as told and sat on the tiny stool next to him.

On top of the brand new piano they had purchased for Christmas, there were dozens of scattered music sheets full of scribbles and ink stains of different sizes. The witch noticed how Chanyeol’s delicate fingers were also stained.

Baekhyun knew he had been diligently working on something for the past weeks.

“ What is this? ˮ

“ Something that has been inside my head for a very long time. I just felt like writing it down ˮ Chanyeol offered him a lovely smile. He looked stunning under the faint rays of sun coming through the window, like an angel. “ Before I died ... inspiration left me. I thought I would not be able to compose anything again but then, I met you. ˮ

Baekhyun flushed scarlet — no matter how much time passed, he could not help it.

Even if he was no witch, Chanyeol had such power over him.

“ Loneliness, passion, friendship, love ... lust. This is my composition of a lifetime. ˮ

“ Your _Magnum Opus_? ˮ

“ My Magnum Opus, yes. It’s also a dedication to both you and Morgana, for I could not have done it without your help. You saved me from that deep darkness and, I just wanted to compose it as a gift ... ˮ

Full of pride and with tears in his eyes, the redhead kissed his cheek.

“ How did you call it? ˮ

“ It’s a waltz ... a Waltz for the Wicked. ˮ

**THE END.**


End file.
